Tu y yo, somos iguales
by AchylsDrakon
Summary: -¡Eso es absurdo! -¿No hizo el señor tenebroso varios horrocruxes? -El último era Harry Potter -¿Esperas que hagamos un trato contigo? -Ustedes no, El. Todos miraron a Harry.
1. Donde todo comenzo

**CAPITULO 1.- DONDE TODO COMENZÓ**

Su amiga abrió la puerta con un encantamiento sencillo y el respiro hondo, haciendo una señal a su amigo tras de él, para darle ánimos. Entraron delicadamente, preparados con sus varitas, las cosas se habían puesto bastante criticas durante los últimos días todo el mundo se hallaba en caos, un rumor había llegado al ministerio, uno bastante grave, no paraba de repetir la escena en su mente.

_Flash back_

_-Pero señor… ¡Eso es absurdo!- declaro un mago del Wizzengamot_

_-¿Lo es?-pregunto burlonamente el acusado- ¿No hizo el señor tenebroso varios horrocruxes?_

_-El último era Harry Potter- Declaro la directora de Hogwarts, con voz severa_

_-No…- los ojos grises del acusado se posaron en ella- yo lo escuche hablar una vez de ello, el ultimo horrocrux..._

_-¡Mentira! - Grito la rechoncha y pelirroja mujer que se hallaba a un lado- ¿Cómo podríamos confiar en tu palabra, después de lo que hiciste?_

_- Además,- continuo cuando cayó su madre el pelirrojo - Ninguna mentira te salvara de tu juicio, tus crímenes contra el mundo mágico son demasiados._

_-No busco- levanto la vista el rubio- mi libertad. Estoy dando la información que tengo, a cambio de algo muy diferente._

_-¿Esperas que hagamos un trato contigo?-respondió Kingsley Shakelbolt, nuevo ministro de magia._

_-Ustedes no- dirigió su vista al joven que se hallaba en una esquina - El._

_Todos los ojos se voltearon hacia Harry, el salvador del mundo mágico, aquel que había tratado de escapar de este día, sin embargo no había podido, pues el nuevo ministro, había declarado que el wizzengamott y la orden del Fénix, llevasen a cabo este penoso deber en conjunción._

_-A ti y solo a ti, te daré la información, si a cambio prometes… la libertad de mi esposa y mi hijo._

_Todo mundo guardo silencio esperando a el chico de ojos verdes que durante este y los dieciséis interrogatorios anteriores, no había dicho una sola palabra. Este dio un paso al frente ante la expectación de todos._

_-No te puedo prometer nada, eso será decisión conjunta de la orden del fénix- declaro el moreno dando, en un acto de humildad y sabiduría, el poder de decidir a aquellos que tanto habían peleado por lo justo- Por lo pronto… Debes jurar decirnos todo lo que sabes… y no mentirnos- se apresuro a completar._

_-Te doy mi palabra, la palabra de un Malfoy._

Había aceptado un posible trato con uno de sus enemigos, sin saber que sucedería, desde el inicio estuvo consciente de que era posible que fuese una trampa, pero no se arriesgaría a ignorar un posible peligro.

Su amiga tampoco dejaba de repetirse lo sucedido

_-El ultimo horrocrux no es físico, pero se mueve a través de las cosas físicas… se mueve… a través de la almas ajenas, se adhiere a ellas y se alimenta hasta vaciarlas y busca otro receptor. Para destruirlo, el alma que lo albergue deberá ser sacrificada…_

_-¿Dónde?- pregunto el niño que vivió_

_-En el lugar donde todo empezó_

_-¿A qué lugar se refiere?- Pregunto ella_

_-Eso, no lo sé, solo se, que se encuentra donde todo empezó._

Y ahora, estaban aquí en la vieja casa de los Riddle, después de buscar en el valle de Godric, donde murieron los padres de Harry y comenzó la leyenda, en el orfanato donde el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos vivió, pero después de una exhaustiva revisión, no habían encontrado nada… de nuevo.

-No creo que alguien haya pisado este lugar desde la caída de Voldemort- Comento bajando su varita.

-Te lo dije, Harry- comenzó el pelirrojo- el muy bastardo nos ha tomado el pelo… Volvamos ya

-Aún no deberíamos descartar…

-¡Oh, Vamos Hermione! – Se removió el cabello rojizo- Hemos estado buscando todo el último mes, solo nos embauco para mantener a la sabandija de su hijo y a su mujer lejos de Azkaban

-Basta-los paro Harry- no creo que nos haya mentido, es solo que ni él sabe donde comenzó realmente, solo Voldemort lo sabia…

-¡Debemos volver al colegio!- Grito de repente Hermione

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Lo único que piensas es en eso? Quiero volver a casa y después de cómo quedo

- Ron, McGonagall declaro que para el 1 de septiembre se reanudara todo como cada año, aunque, preferiría, Hermione, buscar primero…

-¡No Harry! ¿No lo entiendes? Solo una persona más podría saber donde inicio… Dumbledore!

-¡Claro!- Sus ojos verdes brillaron como esmeraldas- Podríamos preguntárselo a su retrato en la oficina de McGonagall

-¿No hablan en serio, verdad? ¿Volver al colegio?

-¿Porque no Ron?- Ya estaba harta de la actitud que su novio había tomado desde algunos meses después a la derrota del señor oscuro

-¿Que necesitamos aprender nosotros?-se encogió de hombros

-Chicos…- la preocupación en la voz de el elegido

-¡Tal vez a no ser unos patéticos cerdos arrogantes!

-Chicos…

-¡Somos héroes Hermione! ¡Todos nos idolatran! ¿Porque? Porque ganamos la guerra

-Ron…- la voz de Harry era áspera- No somos héroes… somos magos que luchamos por lo que creímos

-Pero fuimos la clave de la victoria, ahora podemos disfrutar de la fama, no pienso volver a Hogwarts

-¿Sabes que Ronald? Puedes disfrutar tu fama solo. Yo vuelvo a Hogwarts

-Esperaría que mi novia me apoye

-Esperaría que no fueras in idiota

-Te prohíbo volver al col…- la bofetada que le dio su novia lo dejo helado- ¿Que demonios te pasa?

- Tu, no me prohíbes nada, y ¿sabes qué?- Respiro hondamente antes de pronunciarlo- Terminamos

-¿Qué? Tú no puedes dejarme…-la lagrima que corría por la mejilla de la Gryffindor le indico que hablaba enserio

-Mira como lo hago.

Sin más la castaña dio la vuelta y bajo corriendo las escaleras, lo único que Ron y Harry alcanzaron a hacer fue ver cerrarse la puerta y oír el golpe.

-Pero que se ha creído…?!- El tirón que le dio su mejor amigo es algo que no esperaba- Harry... ¿Qué..?

-La pregunta es- lo golpeo contra la pared- ¿Quién te has creído tu para hacer llorar a Hermione?

-¿Qué te pasa?- Estaba desconcertado con el comportamiento de Harry- Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo.

-Lo soy, y Hermione también lo ah sido siempre, pero te estás comportando como un troll… acabas de perder a tu novia, piensa si también quieres perderla como amiga.-Lo soltó y camino escaleras abajo, antes de salir, le dio un último vistazo- Si quieres venir con nosotros a Hogwarts, eres bienvenido, pero si la haces llorar de nuevo, juro que te rompo la cara Ron.

Se había aparecido en casa de la castaña 10 minutos después de ella.

-Buenas tardes… err… ¿Se encuentra Hermione?

-Buenas tardes Harry- saludo la Sra. Granger, con quien había familiarizado un poco después de la guerra mágica- ¿Qué sucede? Hermione llego hace unos minutos y subió a su habitación.

-Cosas del mundo mágico- mintió a medias, para no evidenciar los problemas de su amiga, el no era quien- Hemos tenido mucho trabajo y estamos bajo mucho estrés

-Admiro mucho lo que hacen- dijo el Sr. Granger saliendo de la cocina con un tazón de palomitas- Hermione no nos cuenta mucho sobre los problemas del mundo mágico, pero después de volver de Australia… bueno, creo que para que borres tu existencia de la mente de tus padres… la guerra debió ser terrible… Se supone que los padres somos nosotros, nosotros debíamos de cuidarla a ella…

-No es culpa de ustedes, nosotros decidimos hacerlo, yo… yo debía, yo estaba obligado a pelear, pero ella, peleo por elección propia y demostró ser toda una heroína, deben estar orgullosos de ella

-Lo estamos Harry- le sonrió con dulzura la madre de Hermione- igual que tus padres lo estarían de ti y que los Wesley lo estarán de Ron, ustedes chicos, son un ejemplo de valor y nobleza…

Harry agradeció en silencio las palabras de la mujer que tenía enfrente y le obsequio una sonrisa.

-¿Quieren que llamemos a Hermione o subes a su habitación?

-Yo subo, gracias.- Subió rápidamente a los peldaños y se dirigió a la ultima puerta, la que sabía, pertenecía a su amiga- Herms –golpeo con los nudillos la blanca puerta de madera de pino – Herms… ¿Estás bien?- Se escucharon unos pasos amortiguados y luego, el pomo de la puerta girando.

-Pasa Harry- No estaba llorando, ni tenía la vista enrojecida, al parecer, la lagrima que vio fue la única que derramo- Gracias por venir –se sentó en la cama y le hizo una ademan para indicarle que también se sentara- pero me encuentro bien.

-Lo sé- le acaricio la mejilla de forma fraternal y ella correspondió con una triste sonrisa

-Ron a cambiado mucho… el… ya no es aquel con el que curse Hogwarts, se a…. olvidado de ser Ron…

- Lo se Hermione… Ron es…- Una lechuza parda entro volando por la ventana, y se poso en la cama junto a ellos con dejando dos cartas

-¿De Hogwarts?

- ¿Sucedió algo?- Pregunto un poco alarmando.

-La otra es para ti…

Abrió el pergamino apresuradamente mientras su amigo hacia lo mismo y encontró la perfecta caligrafía de la directora de Hogwarts

Estimada Srita. Granger.

Tenemos el placer de notificarle que usted, así como muchos otros estudiantes que pelearon en la guerra mágica contra el señor tenebroso, tiene un lugar reservado en el curso especializado que impartirá Hogwarts, con el fin de que no atrasen su carrera mágica, ustedes, que tanto han dado al mundo.

Atentamente.

Minerva McGonagall

Directora de Hogwarts

P.D. Se adjunta el formulario que deberá llenar solicitando sus materias para su último curso de Hogwarts y la solicitud de su carrera mágica, el cual deberá enviar antes del día 25 de Agosto del año en curso.

Levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry que mostraban que estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

-Hermione…- Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus rostros- ¿esto... Quiere decir…?

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Grito la chica

-¡Después de todo este tiempo…!

-Es… es fantástico-

-¡Que volveremos a Hogwarts!

-¡Ahhhh!- Gritaron juntos mientras se abrazaban

-¡Chicos!- Bob Granger entro corriendo-¿Es… están bien?

-Papa- La sonrisa en el rostro de los chicos le hizo relajarse un poco- ¡Volveremos a Hogwarts!

Su madre apareció en la puerta igual de alarmada que su padre

-¿Bob, están bien?

-¡Madre… Me voy a Hogwarts!

-¿Qué?

-McGonagall nos acaba de enviar las cartas- interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa- vamos a tomar el último año de Hogwarts y el primer año de entrenamiento mágico juntos.

Tan pronto como apareció entro con un fuerte portazo, lo que saco a su madre de la cocina

-¿Querido, estas bien?

-Si mama

- ¿Encontraron algo?

-No mama

-¿Dónde están Harry y Hermione?

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora…

Subió a su habitación y se tiro en la cama, cuando escucho un revoloteo y vio a la lechuza parda entrando por la ventana y dejo a su lado una carta con el emblema de Hogwarts.

Cuando regreso a la habitación que ocupaba su familia en ese momento su hijo y su mujer le miraron expectantes

-¿Aun no hay fecha para el juicio?- El patriarca de su familia negó con la cabeza

- Ni siquiera sé si realmente el trato fue aceptado… Tal vez deberían salir de Inglaterra

-Padre… No te dejaremos a tu suerte

-Te has convertido en un mejor hombre que yo, lamento haberte arrastrado en mis errores…

-Por favor Lucius, Basta.

- También a ti Narcisa

Una lechuza rojiza entro por la ventana que daba a los pasillos de las habitaciones donde el ministerio lo mantenía recluido y se poso en el respaldo de la silla

-¿Lo ves? Debes ser la fecha para el juicio- le sonrió a su marido mientras su hijo tomaba la carta y la veía extrañado

-¿Qué sucede Draco?

- Es… de Hogwarts…

-¿De Hogwarts? -Cuestiono Narcisa acercándose- Ábrela

Estimado Sr. Malfoy

Tenemos el placer de notificarle que usted, así como muchos otros estudiantes que pelearon en la guerra mágica han sido obsequiados con un indulto condicional, para que tengan la oportunidad de probar al mundo mágico que han aprendido de sus errores y que a partir de ahora, pensaran mejor sus decisiones. Esta no es una decisión que se haya tomado a la ligera, asi que le rogamos, la aproveche lo mejor que pueda.

Atentamente.

Minerva McGonagall

Directora de Hogwarts

P.D. Se adjunta el formulario que deberá llenar solicitando sus materias para su último curso de Hogwarts y la solicitud de su carrera mágica, el cual deberá enviar antes del día 25 de Agosto del año en curso.

En ese mismo momento, alrededor de todo el mundo cientos de lechuzas volaban repartiendo cartas similares de parte de Hogwarts, Durmstrang y Buxbeaton. Magos de todo el mundo, los que huyeron de la guerra, los que corrigieron su camino, los que traicionaron, todos por igual leían con sorpresa sus misivas, algunos con alegría y otros con desconcierto. Todos tenían la oportunidad de volver a donde todo había comenzado para ellos: sus respectivos colegios.


	2. Nuevos fundadores

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a SALESIA por su review, gracias por leer mi fic y tomarte el tiempo de responder, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo, me agrada tu manera de hacer conjeturas… se ve que no eres fan de Ron jajaja, yo no tengo nada contra el… es solo que soy una chica de Dramione xD

Espero que disfruten este segundo capítulo o al menos que no les parezca tan malo

**CAPITULO 2.- NUEVOS FUNDADORES**

Después de rellenar el formulario lo había enviado, no podía creer que ya hubiesen pasado dos semanas, bajo las escaleras cerrando su abrigo negro y tomo su maleta apareciendo con un _crack _ detrás de un edificio frente a la estación King's Cross y entro con paso decidido chocando de vez en cuando con algún muggle por su distracción, adelanto a un grupo de niños que obviamente eran de primero pues preguntaban al encargado por el andé atravesó la barrera mágica. Apenas llegar, sintió como las miradas se posaban en él y los cuchicheos comenzaban a correr apresuro el paso hasta quedar frente al enorme tren rojo, el expreso de Hogwarts lucia como siempre, era una de las pocas cosas que seguían igual a antes de la guerra, a algunos les llenaba de cierta esperanza, a otros como él, les parecía un cruel recordatorio de todo lo que había destruido.

Busco un compartimento vacio y se dejo caer en el asiento con los ojos cerrados, pensando en cómo afrontar de ahora en adelante lo que venía. De vez en cuando escuchaba a alguien caminar fuera de su compartimento y a alguien más advertirle que no entrara pues allí dentro se encontraba el conocido mortífago Draco Malfoy, entonces los pasos se reanudaban y sabía que el visitante se había marchado.

En una ocasión escucho a alguien cuestionarse la cordura de McGonagall al admitirlo a él y a otros de los que habían seguido al señor oscuro, de vuelta en el colegio y recordó con cierta amargura que el mismo tiempo atrás cuestionaba la cordura de Albus Dumbledore, el hombre que a final de cuentas no solo había apostado por el trió de oro… también había apostado por él. Al llegar a la estación bajo con su maleta y se detuvo frente a la carroza, algo extraño como un caballo esquelético con cruza de dragón tiraba de el. Se acerco dando un rodeo, tratando de reconocer a la criatura y decidir si estaba allí o solo lo alucinaba.

-No estás loco- le llamo una voz cantarina desde la carroza- yo también los veo, igual que tu, e igual que tu, muchos los están viendo por primera vez.

Volteo a su alrededor y vio el revuelo formado porque muchos estudiantes se negaban a subir a sus carrozas si eran tiradas por esas criaturas.

-¿Qué… que son?-Pregunto fijando sus ojos grises en los azules de la rubia.

-Se llaman Thestrals – le dijo mientras el por fin decidía subir sus maletas, aun con recelo.

-¿Por qué McGonagall ha decidido que eso tire del carruaje?-le pregunto al sentarse frente a ella

-Oh, no lo ah decidido ella, siempre ha sido así.

-Nunca los había visto- de eso estaba seguro, lo recordaría.

-Eso es porque no habías visto la muerte.

El rubio sopeso por un momento sus palabras, si todos estos chicos los veían por primera vez, significaba que todos ellos habían visto la muerte entre el anterior 1° de Septiembre y este, todos probablemente a causa de la guerra.

-No parece que sea la primera vez que los ves

-Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña.

El silencio se hizo presente en la carroza hasta llegar al castillo, donde cada uno de los estudiantes se dirigió a sus respectivas mesas, salvo los de primer año.

-Bienvenidos sean, a este nuevo año escolar- pronuncio la directora de Hogwarts- Es un gran honor para mí, ser quien habrá de nuevo este colegio- recorrió con la mirada las mesas, un poco mas vacías que antes- debo decir, que como nueva directora, tratare de honrar las normas y costumbres de Hogwarts, pero más que nada la memoria de aquellos que cayeron para defenderlo en mayo, entre ellos los antiguos directores Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape, héroes, al igual que muchos de nuestros compañeros, amigos y familia, a los cuales, deberemos honrar, comportándonos de la mejor manera posible. Aun tengo mucho que decirles, pero por ahora, será mejor pasar a la selección.

Rubeus Hagrid cruzo la puerta con un taburete de tres patas y un viejo sombrero chamuscado, igual que ellos victima de la última guerra, que comenzó su nueva canción.

Hace muchísimo tiempo

Más del que puedo recordar

Cuatro amigos poderosos

Fundaron este lugar

Por un solo deseo

Por un mismo objetivo

Enseñar la noble magia

Se encontraban reunidos

Tan unidos eran todos

Desde Rowena hasta Helga

Pero que me cosan unas orejas

Si nadie más se acuerda

Como Salazar y Godric

No había amistad más plena

¿Cómo sería que fracasara

Todos se dirán

Esa amistad entrañable

Que los unía en paz'

Yo estaba allí y puedo contarles

La triste historia

Pues pese a ser todos buenos hechiceros

No me falla la memoria

Diferentes ideales

Sus corazones llenaban.

Dijo Slytherin: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos

Que tengan pura ascendencia."

Dijo Ravenclaw: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos

De probada inteligencia."

Dijo Gryffindor: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos

Que hayan logrado hazañas."

Dijo Hufflepuff: "Yo les enseñaré a todos,

y trataré a todos por igual."

Cada uno de los cuatro fundadores

Acogía en su casa a los que quería.

Y así han pasado los años

En este viejo castillo

Conmigo seleccionando

Una casa a cada niño

Nobles e ilustres magos

De esta escuela han salido

Pero hay dos niños

Que jamás olvido

Ambos como muggles crecieron

Ambos poderosos eran

Pero uno era ambicioso

Creía que superior era

A Slytherin fue enviado

Aprendió astutamente

Y cuando tuvo poder

Se declaro abiertamente

Un gran mago tenebroso

Que con el poder se hizo

Muchos se le opusieron

Fueron muchos que murieron

Lo hicieron valientemente

Y el mundo defendieron

Hasta que el segundo niño llego

Uno que no tenía padres

Pues el otro los mato

Por oponerse a sus planes

Escogió bien sus amigos

Y en Gryffindor fue aceptado

La guerra fue inevitable

Y por seguirlo se encontraron

Valor, sabiduría y determinación

Las casas se unificaron

Pero el mago tenebroso

También tenía sus aliados

La guerra se llevo a cabo

Habiendo siempre dos bandos

Algunos se equivocaron

Y escogieron el equivocado

No por que fueran malos

Creo que estaban asustados

Fue el amor a sus amigos

A su mundo, a la vida

Los que sus pasos guiaron

Saliendo victorioso Hogwarts

No sin antes perder con dolor

A muchos valientes que lucharon.

Hoy la guerra ha terminado

Hogwarts fue restituido

Y este viejo sombrero,

La selección hoy hará

De todos los estudiantes

Pues hoy algo cambiara

Cuatro casas siempre ha habido

Cuatro casas separadas

Pero hoy se fundara

Una nueva casta

Pasen pronto estudiantes,

A probar cual de las cinco

Será su casa ahora

Que en paz todos vivimos

El gran comedor quedo sumido en un gran silencio ¿Una quinta casa? ¿Qué sucedería si ahora los separaban? ¿Quedarían todos en las mismas casas que se encontraban?

-Voy a pedirles, señores, que se levanten por grados, no importa el orden, empezaremos con los mayores de cada casa hasta llegar a los novatos y pasaremos a la casa siguiente, cuando se sientan preparados, pasen, solo un favor voy a pedirles, al primero que quiero seleccionar y el mayor de todos los alumnos, George Wesley, ven a enfrentar tu destino.

Ante las palabras del sombrero, el mayor de los Wesley en Hogwarts se levanto, subió los escalones y se sentó en el taburete mientras Hagrid le ponía el chamuscado sombrero

-George Wesley, un alborotador sin remedio,- George sonrió ante el comentario- nunca serán olvidadas en Hogwarts las bromas y sortilegios que hacían tú y tu hermano – su sonrisa desapareció ante la mención de su hermano- tienes el valor de un Gryffindor, por eso fuiste seleccionado originalmente para esa casa y demostrarse ser digno de llevar el legado de Godric Gryffindor durante la batalla, donde seguiste luchado después de haber perdido aquello que tanto amabas – la mirada sombría del pelirrojo no paso desapercibida a sus amigos- y ese dolor te a enseñado, has aprendido mucho de manera intelectual y personal, siempre fuiste inteligente, no cualquiera hubiese creado los juegos y hecho correr a la arpía de Umbridge- risas se escucharon por todo el comedor, eh incluso el sonrió – Tu familia siempre ha sido un ejemplo de valor y nobleza, pero tú y tu hermano,-cerro los ojos ante las palabras del sombrero- son un claro ejemplo de que la sabiduría y la diversión no están peleadas, de que se puede vencer al mal con una sonrisa y de que a veces sonreír ante la pérdida requiere más valor que enfrentar la batalla, por eso ustedes- los ojos de George se abrieron como platos- son los primeros fundadores de la quinta casa – lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras el colegio entero guardaba silencio- ¡Fred y George Wesley, fundadores de la casa del fénix!

Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff aplaudieron ruidosamente, pero fue la mesa de Gryffindor la que se vino abajo, gritos y vítores llenaron el gran comedor mientras muchos, incluida Hermione golpeaban con pies y palmas mientras gritaban. Incluso Ron que se había sentado lejos de sus amigos aplaudía, aunque algo desganado, pues consideraba que ese honor le pertenecía a él.

Después de algunos minutos de alboroto, la directora tomo la palabra

-Es el turno, de aquellos que deberían haber terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts, empecemos con los cuatro grandes héroes de Hogwarts

-¿Cuatro?- pregunto Ron- Somos tres, profesora

-No se olvide, señor Wesley, del señor Longbotton

Harry, fue seleccionado Fénix, al igual que Hermione y Neville, el que sí hizo se trago un disgusto fue Ron, cuando volvió a ser asignado a Gryffindor, pues según el sombrero "seguía siendo valiente, pero era un cabeza dura" En un perfecto orden, el resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor pasaron a recibir su asignación, algunos de ellos, contando a Ginny fueron asignados a la nueva casa, luego los Ravenclaw quienes aplaudieron con ganas cuando Luna fue seleccionada para la casa del fénix junto con otros. De entre los alumnos los que no fueron seleccionados para la nueva casa, la mayoría fue devuelta a la que pertenecía, fueron pocos los que fueron cambiados de casa y muchos de ellos lo aceptaron gustosos como Ernie McMillan, que según el sombrero "seguía siendo un erudito, sin embargo había encontrado dentro de sí el valor de un león para defender con sus conocimientos y poder, lo que quería". Era el turno de las serpientes y uno a uno fueron pasando y fueron asignados de nueva cuenta a Slytherin, cuando llego su turno, pensó en su padre, en el sacrificio que estaba haciendo por que el pudiera corregir sus errores y decidió ser el primero, muchos estudiantes lo siguieron con la vista mientras caminaba en silencio y tomaba lugar en el taburete.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy… tomaste decisiones equivocadas chico

-Acaba con esto- le gruño al sombrero

-Como quieras, ¡La casa del Fénix!

El alboroto no se hizo esperar ¿Draco Malfoy? ¡Por Merlín! Era un mortífago, seguro que al sombrero, le había afectado el fuego y a pesar de que odiaba que le recordaran su pasado, el rubio, les dio la razón.

-¡Silencio!- Todos callaron ante la voz de la directora- Los hoy miembros de la nueva casa que albergara Hogwarts ocuparan la torre…

-¡Es un mortífago!- Grito alguien

-Basta ya- con su severa mirada recorrió cada una de las cinco mesas dando a entender que era mejor callar- El señor Malfoy a sido asignado a la casa del Fénix por el sombrero y yo respeto esa decisión, por lo que espero, sean civilizado y lo entiendan, no me obliguen a tomar cartas en el asunto. Ahora señor Malfoy, pase a su lugar que no tengo toda la noche, en cuanto acabe el banquete, explicare las nuevas reglas. Buen provecho a todos.


	3. No volverá a pasar

**Primero que nada, muchas gracias por leer mi historia, no saben lo genial que es estar escribiendo el siguiente capítulo y ver que recién subiste el anterior y ya tiene reviews.**

**Sardes333 Gracias, realmente trato de hacer algo nuevo y original y me alegra que se note en su lectura mi esfuerzo**

**Luna Withe 29 Pensé mucho para nombrar la casa, en un inicio quise llamarla en honor a alguno de los caídos, pensé en Fred, Thonks, Lupin o Sirius, aunque me parecía más tentador nombrarla en honor a los últimos directores de Hogwarts, después de tanto dar vueltas decidí nombrarla en honor a la orden en la que habían luchado y muerto por defender la causa.**

**Gracias koali, por tomarte la molestia de leer y dejarme un review, juro solemnemente que estaré actualizando tan pronto como pueda.**

**Claudiabch gracias por tu comentario, espero que lo que sigue de la trama este al nivel de lo que esperas.**

**Capitulo 3.- NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR**

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la vista matutina de su nuevo dormitorio. Se acomodo en la cama mirando al techo y rememorando parte de la noche anterior

_Mágicamente las cuatro mesas se habían movido un poco para dejar espacio donde apareció la mesa de la nueva casa, en la que tomaron asiento. Muchos de ellos charlaban animadamente, pues habían sido amigos desde antes, el sin embargo permanecía en silencio. Era el único Slytherin en esa mesa. George Wesley mantenía entretenidos a todos con su representación de su madre_

_-¿Me puedes pasar la salsa?- le pregunto la rubia_

_-Claro,-le alcanzo la bandeja de plata de la salsa- aquí tienes_

_-Harry, ¿Me das jugo de calabaza?_

_-Claro Luna- le sirvió de la jarra dorada- ¿Qué tal tu viaje?_

_-Tranquilo, papa me llevo a la estación, en el tren me senté con Hanna, Neville y Ernie, y en la carroza vine con Draco-Volteo a ver al aludido- ¿No te molesta que te llame por tu nombre verdad?_

_-Errr… no._

_-¿Sabían que Draco nunca había visto un thestral? Estaba tan desconcertado como Harry la primera vez._

_-Debo reconocer- se sumo la castaña a la conversación- que Harry casi tuvo que subirme a la fuerza al carruaje- todos los que estaban cerca rieron ante su declaración- nunca olvidare lo que es volar en uno de esos y menos ahora que los eh visto._

_-Tu… ¿Volaste en un thestral?- Ella asintió hacia el rubio- Pero… ¿Cómo si no los veías?_

_-Subí con Harry, debíamos ir al ministerio y Luna sugirió volar en ellos, amiga… desde entonces cuestiono tus ideas._

_La conversación siguió y el rubio volvió a quedarse en silencio_

_-foy… Malfoy…. ¡Malfoy!_

_Sorprendido en sus cavilaciones levanto la vista._

_-McGonagall empezara con el discurso- le dijo Neville._

_-Bueno, mis queridos muchachos- sonrió a los estudiantes- como ya les dije, las facultades y decisiones de sombrero seleccionador no están a discusión. Así que no admitiré protestas por ellas. Pasemos a las conocidas reglas, los alumnos deberán estar en sus camas a las 9:00 pm, aquel que sea sorprendido fuera de ellas después de esa hora, será castigado y se restaran puntos a sus casas, los estudiantes no pueden salir del castillo después de las 7:00, el bosque prohibido, está prohibido para todo el alumnado a menos que vayan en compañía de nuestro guarda bosques, profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas y hombre de confianza Rubeus Hagrid. No es por favoritismo, pero algunos estudiantes estarán exentos a esas reglas bajo algunas condiciones- quejas- Silencio. Algunos de ustedes no estuvieron aquí el año anterior cuando estallo la guerra y muchos otros después de ella se alejaron tanto como pudieron de las secuelas que dejo, pero hubo algunos alumnos que se mantuvieron al tanto, participaron en la reconstrucción del mundo mágico, han seguido fielmente a su convicción de conseguir la paz y bienestar para todos. Muchos de ellos aun están trabajando con el ministerio y no solo aquí, en la Academia Beauxbatons y Durmstrang también hay nobles jóvenes que siguen peleando, por lo que se les concederán ciertas libertades, como saltar las reglas anteriores siempre y cuando me hayan notificado con 12 horas de anterioridad. Podrán salir del colegio de vez en cuando, cuando tengan una misión o algo por el estilo y tendrán acceso a la zona prohibida de la biblioteca en sus búsquedas, siempre y cuando el permiso sea solicitado por escrito con tres días de anticipación. Tal vez así el señor Potter no tenga la costumbre de salir a hurtadillas bajo la capa de su padre-risas- Por otro lado, con respecto a la nueva casa ocuparan la torre central que ya ha sido acondicionada para su estancia, sus colores serán negro y morado ya que el negro es un color neutro y el morado es lo que se obtuvo al mesclar los colores de las cuatro casa._

Finalmente se levanto y se dirigió a la ducha, donde vio su cabello rubio más largo y alborotado de lo normal, seguía sin entender que pintaba él en la nueva casa, pero dejo que el agua tibia le hiciese olvidarlo por un momento. Bajo a su nueva sala común antes de que todos se levantaran con un pedazo de pergamino, pluma y tinta y comenzó a escribir una carta a sus padres contando todo lo sucedido.

-Buenos días Malfoy

-¿Granger?- la miro extrañado

- También viviré aquí ¿Recuerdas?

-Lo extraño no es verte- rodo los ojos- lo extraño es que me hables- Soy un mortífago ¿Recuerdas?

-Eras, se te concedió un indulto condicional

-¿No crees que voy a atacarte por ser una nacida muggle?

-Serias muy estúpido de hacerlo aquí, además, Dumbledore creyó en ti, yo creo en el juicio de Dumbledore ¿Qué hace tan temprano aquí?

-Eso no te incumbe, podría hacerte la misma pregunta

-Espero a Harry, tenemos cosas que hacer

-No te pregunte

- Eso me saco por ser amable contigo

-Pues no lo seas

-¡Pues no lo seré!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!- su amigo apareció por las escaleras que daban al dormitorio de los chicos- ¿Dónde estabas? Quedamos hace quince minutos

-Tu acabas de llegas ¿Y estas regañando a Potter por no llegar hace quince minutos?

-A ti nadie te pregunto Malfoy…

- Amm… Hermione…- Al parecer tener a su amiga y a su ex enemigo juntos le daría dolores de cabeza- McGonagall no nos esperara por siempre.

* * *

-¿Ya fueron a la mansión Riddle?

-Si profesor- repitió Hermione- fuimos al valle de Godric, al orfanato a la mansión Riddle…

-Y ya revisaron Hogwarts…

-¿Qué? No…

-Mi querida señorita Granger, Hogwarts es donde inicia la carrera de cada mago que estudia aquí, ahora si me disculpan, ser un retrato es extremadamente aburrido... dormiré un poco

-Gracias profesor. –Se inclino levemente Harry mientras el Albus Dumbledore del cuadro se iba- Hermione… estamos donde tenemos que estar, ahora hay que buscar… por toda… Hogwarts… ok… esto va a ser difícil.

-Realmente Sr. Potter, creo que tiene razón, Hogwarts es enorme nadie, salvo los merodeadores llego a conocerlo bien…

Algo desanimados por las palabras de su directora regresaron a su nueva sala común, ahora atestada de personas.

-Harry, iré a la cocina a…

-A ver a Kreatcher.

-Exactamente.

-Adelante, yo debo ir a ver que sucederá con el quiditch

Separándose de su amigo tomo el pasillo que bajaba hacia donde los elfos estarían preparando el desayuno.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí- sus dos compañeras rieron- ¿Trabajaras en la cocina Granger?

-Déjame en paz Pansy

-¿Sabes que por tu culpa mi familia quedo arruinada no?

-Quedaron arruinados por seguir a Voldemort, ellos fueron ambiciosos, y tu eres mezquina- se dio la vuelta

-Puede que para todos seas una heroína- la siguió- pero no dejas de ser una _sangre sucia. _¿Qué se siente saber que aunque salves el mundo seguirás siendo inferior a nosotros siempre- las niñas de 5° que la acompañaban reían- ¿Qué se siente saber que nunca dejaras de ser una impura que no merece usar la magia?

Se dio la vuelta para encararla y se descubrió el brazo mostrando la cicatriz de la tortura que Bella le había impuesto.

-¿Esto es lo que te hace sentir orgullosa Pansy?- Cuando la serpiente retrocedió la leona se acerco mas- Dime Pansy, ¿Qué se siente saber que una sangre sucia derroto todo en lo que creías? ¿Qué se siente saber que tus padres van directo a Azkaban por estúpidos prejuicios? ¿Qué se siente ser tan miserable que tienes que tratar mal a otros para sentirte importante?

De nuevo le dio la espalda y metió la mano en su túnica al caminar

-Tú a mi no me hablas así… ¡Crucio!

-¡Protego!- Grito girándose hacia la morena, haciendo que la maldición imperdonable rebotara sobre ella.

-Escúchame Parkinson, la guerra termino, no tenemos porque ser enemigas, pero si te empeñas en ello, te aseguro que te enfrentaras a tu peor pesadilla- la rabia corría por sus venas, la última persona que había utilizado ese hechizo contra ella era Bellatrix Lestrange- En el pasado me calle y aguante mucho… de no haberlo hecho muchas de las personas que amo no habrían muerto… así que apártate de mi camino si no quieres que te enseñe lo que aprendí durante la guerra, porque no volveré a dejar que eso pase.

Dejo a la Slytherin retorciéndose de coraje y entro en la cocina donde los elfos se apresuraban a llenar las fuentes y jarras para el desayuno

-Buenos días chicos- muchos elfos correspondieron a su saludo, en los últimos meses había visitado a los elfos en Grimauld Place, el lugar que habían habitado mientras el colegio era reconstruido- ¿Donde está Kreatcher?

-Kreatcher está preparando el plato favorito de la joven ama

-Yo no soy su ama, ni nadie lo es, recuerden que ya son libres-Un elfo se acerco a ella con una bandeja de pastelillos.

-Nosotros elegimos servir a los jóvenes amos, en especial a amo Potter, el amo Wesley y la joven ama Hermione que tan bien nos han tratado.

Un dolor punzante le atenazo el pecho al recordar al Ron dulce que había hablado de evacuar a los elfos para no tener más Dobbyes, el Ron que la había acompañado muchas veces a Grimauld Place a visitar a estas abandonadas criaturas que habían peleado en la guerra en nombre de Regulus Black.

-Alguien puede ir a buscarlo ¿Por favor? Les traje pastas de mi madre.

* * *

Era el único Wesley que quedaba en Gryffindor, bajo al comedor donde la mesa de la _grandiosa _nueva casa comenzaba a llenarse, al parecer casi todos ellos madrugaban pues había quienes incluso llegaban por la puerta principal por lo que se notaba habían estado fura de Hogwarts y ya volvían. Se sentó en su mesa considerando si pedirle o no disculpas a su ex novia cuando la vio llegar y sentarse con Luna y Ginny. Había pasado una noche horrible al darse cuenta de que estaba prácticamente solo y que el sombrero lo había llamado cabeza dura frente a todo el colegio. Tal vez si debía disculparse con sus amigos.

-¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunto su hermano

-¿No deberías estar en tu mesa _especial?_

-En realidad vine a invitarte a ella

-¿Por qué? No soy lo suficientemente especial, ¿Recuerda, señor fundador?

-Eso depende a quien se lo preguntes,- le sonrió -sé lo que paso con los chicos, pero ellos te quieren, solo esperan que dejes de ser tan idiota- se levanto y le removió el cabello- venga, Ron, no seas tonto y ven con nosotros cuando estés listo, hay un lugar para ti.- Con esto se retiro a su mesa.

Ron sonrió agradecido con su hermano y tomo su bandeja de comida para seguirlo a la mesa de la casa del Fénix.

-Hola…

-Hola-respondieron sus amigos

-Yo… esto…- Harry se recorrió más cerca de Hermione para darle lugar

-Solo siéntate Ron- Se sentó agradecido del perdón inmediato de su amigo

-Hermione…- no podía mirarla de frente

- No hay problema- levanto la vista y se encontró con la triste sonrisa de su ex novia

- yo… lo siento

-¿Quisieras… tu sabes, volver…?

-No Ron,- lo corto en seco- No puedo, no después de cómo me trataste…

-¿Amigos?

-Amigos Ron.

Draco permanecía en silencio viéndolos con algo de envidia, el no tenía amigos y no podía ser como ellos, de hecho Pansy, su ex novia lo había buscado en los pasillos para decirle que no quería tener nada que ver con alguien tan cobarde como él. No es que él quisiera algo con Pansy ahora, pero le hubiese gustado que no le gritase frente a los niños de primero que era un mortífago cobarde.

-Ya sabemos dónde es el lugar donde comenzó todo- soltó Hermione incapaz de callar

-¿Si?

-Hogwarts- dijo Harry

-Ósea que igual debíamos venir-sonrió- al parecer sigues siendo una sabelotodo Hermione- Harry rió un poco por lo bajo- ¿Pero como recorreremos Hogwarts para buscar algo?

-¿Qué tal los fantasmas?-Los tres se volvieron hacia el rubio- Lo siento.

-¿Estabas escuchando?- Pregunto molesto el pelirrojo

-Hablan bastante fuerte.

-¿Qué escuchaste Malfoy?- Pregunto Harry

-Algo sobre tener que buscar algo en todo el colegio, no es que me interese, pero yo usaría a los fantasmas y elfos si fueran mis amigos

-Pero no lo son

-Ron….

-No George, es la verdad, ni ellos ni nadie es amigo de el…

-¿Sabes qué Wesley? De ser amigo de alguien como tú a no tener amigos prefiero no tenerlos.- Se levanto con una empanada de calabaza y se fue.

-Fuiste duro con el…

-¿De qué hablas? Fred murió por gente como el…

-¡Basta! – Apunto con su varita a su hermano menor- No vas a usar a Fred para justificar tus idioteces- el ambiente se tenso.

-George…- titubeo Ginny- baja eso

-Primero que se disculpe, que él sea un idiota no quiere decir que pueda embarrar a Fred…

-Baja eso George, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo Hagrid llegando junto a ellos- lamento hacerlo, pero es eso o castigo de McGonagall… ahora baja eso.

Lentamente George guarda su varita y volvió a sentarse

-Si claro, ¿Querías a tu hermano en tu mesa no? Hipócrita

-Basta Ronald

-No Hermione, ustedes basta… Me voy con _mi _ casa quédense con su _maravillosa y fantástica casa _y su nuevo fundador, oh… perdón, lo olvide, sus_ dos- _encomillo con los dedos la palabra_-fundadores._

No iba a permitir eso, muchos habían caído en la primer y segunda guerra mágica, sus padres entre ellos, muchos eran sus seres queridos que había perdido y no iba a dejar que se mofasen de ellos, antes de que alguien se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba, se levanto y en el momento que Ron se daba la vuelta, lo jalo del hombro para que se volteara.

Cayó al suelo estrepitosamente por el puñetazo que el antes león, ahora fénix le había dado, se sentó en el piso y toco su nariz que comenzaba a chorrear sangre sobre su camisa manchada de huevos revueltos y jugo de calabaza.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!

-No. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Yo respeto a los fundadores de esta nueva casa, pues ambos _son _ mis amigos, tu deberías respetarlos siendo que son tus hermanos y uno de ellos sacrifico su vida en la guerra…

-¿Qué sucede?- Se presento la directora- ¡¿Qué es este espectáculo de barbaros?! – Miro a Ron en el piso- levántese Wesley, los veo a ambos en mi despacho al terminar las clases para hablar de su castigo, 10 puntos menor para Gryffindor por el señor Wesley y 10 puntos menos para Fénix por el señor Longbottom.

Sin más la directora volvió a la mesa de maestros enfadada.

- No es que no se lo mereciera…- la mirada de Ginny era de asombro- pero ¿Qué hiciste con Neville Longbottom?

-Neville Longbottom perdió mucho en la guerra- respondió el antes calmado y nervioso chico- se quedo callado y en silencio mucho tiempo y no piensa hacerlo de nuevo.

-Gracias.- Pronuncio estas palabras desde lo más profundo de su corazón, y sabiendo lo que Fred habría dicho, a completo- Gran puño viejo.

* * *

**Aviso: Cambiare el rango a partir del próximo capítulo pues el ambiente en Hogwarts comenzara a ponerse un poco tenso y violento, pues como pueden ver, nuestros queridos personajes han cambiado un poco desde que dejamos de verlos el 2 de mayo. De nuevo, gracias a todos por leer, sus reviews me dejan ver que tal lo estoy haciendo.**


	4. Oscuridad, desesperación y muerte

**Primero que nada, gracias a tod s los que están leyendo mi humilde fic**

**arantxa qué bueno que te haya gustado, si Ron a cambiado, pero no solo él o dime ¿Habría antes Neville golpeado a alguien aunque se lo mereciera? (fuera de la guerra) juro solemnemente que actualizare tan pronto como pueda.**

**PrincesLynx gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review, ummm , si, Ron se está comportando de una manera muy mezquina… veamos que le depara el futuro**

**mybookslover, lamento decepcionarte pero aun no puedo meter el dramione que tengo preparado, primero necesito dejar establecido el ambiente en el que se va a dar la relación de estos dos y para eso, necesito un capitulo mas aparte de este que están a punto de leer.**

**Espero que les guste, si es así, háganmelo saber, y si no, igual escríbanmelo.**

**-Ach-**

* * *

**Capitulo 4.- OSCURIDAD, DESESPERACION Y MUERTE**

La luz grisácea entraba por la ventana, colándose en un hilo de luz que dividía el dormitorio, apenas amanecía y prácticamente todo el dormitorio de chicas dormía, se levanto con sigilo y salió para dirigirse a la cocina, pues era sábado y según las reglas de McGonagall, era día libre de los elfos, así que tendrían que arreglárselas con la comida, por suerte, era una nacida muggle, así que podía perfectamente con ello, lo mismo que Harry bajo y tomo una sartén y comenzó a preparar demasiados huevos para ella, tenía mucho que hacer, puso se puso a picar un poco de fruta, tenía una cita en el ministerio en la noche, así que debía llevarle a la directora su solicitud de permiso, debía tomar un curso especial que le daría Madame Pomfrey para complementar sus estudios como auror, algo olía a quemado, bebía ayudar a Neville a practicar con las pociones como él lo había pedido… ese molesto olor no la dejaba concentrarse, además debía...

-¡Aguamenti!- Grito alguien sacándola se sus cavilaciones- ¿Qué demonios?

-¡Los huevos!- se giro inmediatamente y tomo el asa del sartén, que se encontraba demasiado caliente- ahh…- la sartén cayo con un sonoro _clank _esparciendo los carbonizados y (por el aguamenti) húmedos huevos, se agacho a recogerlo al mismo tiempo que alguien más y sus cabezas chocaron tan fuerte que ambos cayeran hacia atrás- ¡Auch!- Se llevo una mano a la cabeza- Lo siento- levanto la mirada- ¿Malfoy?

El rubio se levanto y comenzó a sacudirse la ropa.

-Esperaría que supieras usar los utensilios de cocina, eres una nacida muggle Granger- era la segunda vez que lo escuchaba llamarla nacida muggle y no sangre sucia, desconcertada vio como le extendía la mano- ¿Piensas pasar todo el día allí?

-Claro que no- miro la mano que le tendía y se pregunto si no la soltaría a medio levantarse, así que se apoyo en la mesa y se levanto sola

-Eso era demasiado para ti sola ¿No? A menos que quieras acabar como Slughorn, deberías disminuir lo que comes

-No seas estúpido, también era el desayuno de Harry, Gynny, Fred, Neville y Luna- comenzó a levantar el desastre que había hecho- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es sábado, los elfos no trabajan, reglas de McGonagall, hambre… ¿Te dice algo?

-No seas estúpido, conozco las reglas. Lo que te pregunto es que porque lo harás tu

-Porque, aunque siguiera como un Slytherin nadie me prepararía huevos

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con cierta burla mientras lavaba la sartén para que no se pegara lo quemado- ¿Te has quedado sin amigos?

- Nunca tuve amigos.

-Lo siento, yo no…- el ojigris sonrió con cierta tristeza

-Olvídalo- Paso junto a ella, y ante su sorpresa el antes príncipe Slytherin comenzó a lavar jitomate, cebollines y pimientos- No quiero pelear contigo Granger- Luego tomo un cuchillo.

-¿Estás seguro de que sabes usar eso?

-Mira y aprende- en una demostración de destreza pico todo en finas tiras

-¿Qué es eso de que no quieres pelear conmigo? Era tu deporte favorito- Malfoy clavo con fuerza el cuchillo en la tabla de madera.

-No quiero pelear con nadie, aunque no me dijo sobre que, como o con quien, mi padre me dijo que hizo un trato para que mi madre y yo podamos estar libres, no quiero tirar eso por la borda- no sabía por qué le contaba eso a ella, tal vez solo necesitaba sacarlo- No puedo ser bueno, pero puedo tratar de no ser un mortífago… No quiero que él se pudra solo en Azkaban por nada.

Durante un momento se pregunto si decirle lo que ella sabía sobre el trato, pero considero que si alguien podía o debía hacerlo eran Harry y Lucius Malfoy, así que hechizo algunos utensilios para que prepararan unos panqueques mientras ella cortaba su fruta en silencio. Cuando Harry y Ginny se pararon en la puerta al verlos a ambos trabajando en silencio, sin insultos, Hermione se encontraba sirviendo llenando un par de fuentes y aprovecho para cargarlos con una bandeja y dirigirse al comedor, el cual se hallaba casi vacío a esas horas.

-Me pregunto cómo le fue a Neville – compartió la pelirroja

-Ayer volvió tarde al dormitorio…- respondió su novio- me dijo que McGonagall los hizo tallar el piso de la entrada… sin magia.

-Creo que le vendría bien aprender primero hacer una poción para el dolor Hermione

- ¿Eh? Ah, si…- se había quedado pensando en cómo todos habían cambiado con la guerra, Pansy Parkinson siempre se había escondido detrás de los más fuertes, sin embargo esta vez le había lanzado un cruxiatos y ella lejos de apartarse como siempre había respondido a la confrontación, por otro lado estaba Ron con sus arranques y Neville dando la cara por sus amigos, incluso Malfoy había dejado de ser el pequeño bastardo engreído que siempre la molestaba.

* * *

Le había preguntado a Ginny, pero como era obvio, estaría con su novio, Neville le dijo que con gusto le acompañaría, pero tenía un curso de venenos y antídotos con la profesora Sprout, como parte de su entrenamiento auror, George pasaría la noche con Bill y los demás y Luna tenía que ¿Cazar duendes del sueño? Había estado de aquí para allá buscando un acompañante desde que McGonagall había ido a su sala común.

_-Señorita Granger- cerró el libro de hechizos de defensa y curación que tenía en las manos y levanto la vista hacia la directora- Según la petición que dejo en mi despacho, usted saldrá esta noche del colegio ¿Correcto?_

_-Si profesora.__-Me temo que a menos que consiga a un acompañante no podrá salir, las reglas son las reglas_

_-¿Qué sucede con Harry? Lo puse como mi acompañante._

_-El señor Potter fue requerido por Bill Wesley para estar presente esta noche durante las prácticas supervisadas que el E.D tendrá en el bosque prohibido, necesito que me diga quien la acompañara una hora antes de partir._

No podía ser que la única opción fuera pedírselo al idiota de Ron, no se habían dirigido la palabra en toda la semana y mientras ellos interrogaban fantasmas y elfos, el contaba _sus _hazañas a los niños de primero en el comedor y nos soportaría compartirle lo que le conto la dama gris, el fantasma que mas conocía a Riddle.

_-Había un lugar al que el siempre quiso ir… dijo que en cuanto dejara el colegio lo haría…-miro hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts decía que ese sería su primer paso…_

Tantas horas invertidas en una información que no podía comprobar porque no tenía un acompañante. Despertó al escuchar el portazo, tan cansada y molesta estaba que se quedo dormida frente a la chimenea.

-¡Me voy de este estúpido colegio!

-SEÑOR MALFOY- trono la voz de la directora que entro tras el- le recuerdo que usted está sometido a un indulto condicional, y a menos que quieras ir al ministerio para esperar ser juzgado también, te quedaras aquí.- Se dio la vuelta y salió por el hueco en la pared detrás del cuadro.

-¡Arrrgh!- No dándose cuenta de la presencia de Hermione, volteo las mesas donde usualmente trabajaban, lanzo una silla por la ventana y golpeo con desesperación la pared.

-¿Malfoy?- Se volteo inmediatamente para encontrarse con la mirada achocolatada que lo veía preocupada- ¿Sucede algo?

-Nada de tu incumbencia.

-¿Por qué te quieres ir del colegio?

-¡Déjame en paz, _sangre sucia_!- Apunto a su garganta con la varita, ella no se amedrento, podía ver miedo en esos ojos grises.

-_¿Sangre sucia?-_ pregunto enarcando las cejas, el bajo su varita y se acerco a la ventana- Creí que ibas a corregirte por tu padre

-No menciones a mi padre- le soltó con despreció- Ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho… hablan de un mejor mundo,-el sarcasmo en sus palabras era palpable- de arreglar las cosas, ustedes tan buenos…-el arrastre de sus palabras denotaba el desprecio que en ese momento sentía por todos, ella intento acercarse- ¡Expulso!-ataco.

-Protego- Respondió varita en mano la castaña-¿Se puede saber que te hicimos ahora?-le cuestiono mientras el esquivaba el hechizo que reboto- Ni siquiera te eh visto desde el desayuno

-Lo que me hicieron, fue aprender a mi padre y no dejarme verlo

-Por dios, Malfoy- el fastidio de la fénix se notaba en cada uno de sus gestos- tu padre está en prisión a espera de una fecha para su juicio ¡por sus propios errores!

-Mi padre no espera una fecha para su juicio…- su voz ahora sonaba como la de un niño pequeño- su juicio será hoy…-su mano apretaba con tanta fuerza su varita que Hermione pensó que terminaría por romperla- Y los hipócritas del ministerio y la orden del fénix no me conceden el permiso que necesito para asistir.

Hermione lo miro alejarse hacia la ventana mientras la luz mortecina del atardecer le daba un toque rojizo y enigmático a su rubio cabello.

-Tu estas a prueba Malfoy- el aludido solo soltó un bufido con molestia- Tienes que trabajar para el ministerio ¿No? – se le hacía muy injusto, mientras ella podía salir cuando quisiera, porque era _de los buenos _ Malfoy no podía asistir al juicio de su padre, aunque ambos hubiesen cometido muchos errores, era injusto- Yo soy una representante del ministerio.

-¡¿Qué quieres Granger?!- se giro hacia ella con las lagrimas a punto de brotar-¿Unos huevos que no estén quemados para el desayuno de mañana?

-Quiero que me acompañes esta noche fuera de colegio- el resentimiento que el rubio sintió ante esto era evidente ¿Le estaba restregando que ella podía salir?- Debo ir al departamento de aurores, e ir a un par de lugares más, pero primero, haremos una parada en el juicio de tu padre.

-No te burles de mi Granger

-¿Quieres ver a tu padre o no? El solo respondió con un asentimiento- Te espero en el despacho de McGonagall en media hora para hablar con ella, solo trae tu capa y tu varita- comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir a su dormitorio

-Granger…- ella se detuvo y volteo para encontrarse con sus ojos grises- Gracias.

-No me agradezcas, no soy tan buena- se encogió de hombros- no tengo quien me acompañe a donde necesito ir.

* * *

-Esto es absurdo

-Según las nuevas reglas, cualquiera que haya peleado en la última guerra mágica y esté capacitado para luchar puede ser mi acompañante

-¿Pero llevar al señor Malfoy al juicio...?

-Es algo que tengo el derecho de hacer profesora- le dejo la hoja en la mesa- todo está dentro del lineamiento de los permisos concedidos por el ministro, y le notifique hace exactamente 1 hora 5 minutos que el seria mi acompañante- Sin darle tiempo a la directora de responder o darse tiempo de disculparse se dio la vuelta- Vámonos Malfoy

El juicio termino y ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la salida. El ejercito de periodistas que había fuera del ministerio era abrumador, todos querían saber que había sucedido con el caso Malfoy, todos querían una declaración del ministro de magia, del jefe de aurores, de alguien… sin embargo la verdadera conmoción sucedió cuando vieron los vieron salir del elevador.

-Rita Skeeter, de El Profeta, dinos joven Malfoy ¿Tu padre será decapitado? ¿Recibirá del beso del dementor?-Draco cubrió con un brazo sus ojos, la luz era demasiada intensa- Dinos Hermione, ¿Has venido como juez? ¿Qué piensa la heroína del mundo mágico sobre el veredicto?

-Déjame en…- las luces se volvieron opaca y una ola de frio se extendió por su pecho. No era posible… no podía ser. Mas que pensarlo fue un acto reflejo tomo su varita mientras levantaba la vista al cielo y sentía el frio cortarle la respiración. No podía ser - ¡Expecto..!- Los que estaban cerca de ella siguieron su vista y comenzaron los gritos, en una ola expansiva que se propago conforme los presentes vieron esas sombras oscuras arremolinándose sobre sus cabezas

-¡Expecto Patronum!- Grito una voz junto a ella, una que no pudo reconocer, no era Harry, no era Ron, una ligera voluta de humo plateado floto frente a ellos el tiempo suficiente para recordarle lo que sucedía. Esto era una locura

-¡Expecto Patronum!- Una enorme nutria brillante como la luna, salió de su varita y comenzó a corretear a su alrededor

-¡Expecto… Patronum!- volvió a gritar la voz junto a ella. Nada sucedió.

La entrada del ministerio de magia se hallaba sumida en la locura, había gritos, llantos, la gente trataba de correr, de repente, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron expulsando a un grupo de aurores.

Una bruja peli azul turquesa salió y comenzó a gritar órdenes para que los aurores se distribuyeran por el perímetro. Ella aun mantenía corriendo a su patronus, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas

-¡…er!¡.. nger!¡Granger!- levanto la vista y vio a un aterrado Draco Malfoy, sosteniéndola del brazo, se levanto como pudo.

-Vamos…- Tiro del brazo del rubio y echo a correr - Expecto Patronum- pronuncio con decisión cuando un dementor se acerco, siempre funcionaba así cuando debía proteger a alguien y toda esta gente la necesitaba, la liebre cargo contra dos dementores y volvió a su varita - síguelo intentado, debes concentrarte en algo feliz, algo muy fuerte- ganamos la guerra, es nuestro derecho vivir en paz- ¡Expecto…!- El rubio la contemplo inhalar con fuerza ¡PATRONUM! – Esta vez la nutria que apareció, era casi de u metro de largo y comenzó a embestir dementores sin volver.

Los gritos envolvían sus oídos ¿Feliz? ¿En medio de esto? ¡Por Merlín! En esta oscuridad nada podía ser feliz. En cada respiro se le iba la vida, le costaba respirar, el frio cortaba su respiración y escuchaba distorsionados muchos gritos que le recordaban las torturas infringidas a los muggles en su mansión en los días oscuros. Su padre.

-Expecto…- Su padre no iba a recibir el beso del dementor, no iba a ser decapitado, cumpliría una condena en Azkaban, saldría y reharían sus vidas- ¡Patronum!- grito con todas sus fuerzas. Un pequeño hurón salió de su varita y comenzó a girar a su alrededor de manera vertiginosa alejando un poco a los dementores.

A su alrededor mucha gente gritaba, alguien había tropezado una antorcha y se comenzaba un incendio, un auror cayo a sus pies, en un charco rojo, quito la vista de esa horrible visión y sin querer vio como un dementor se bajaba la capucha y sorbía el alma de un fotógrafo. Todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad absoluta, solo podía ver muerte

-¡Granger!, son demasiados… debemos irnos… espesas lagrimas corrían por el rostro del frio y duro chico de ojos grises, ojos que se veían aterrados- ¡Basta!- sus ojos grises se oscurecieron de miedo -¡Madre!- Se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas mientras la desesperación absoluta lo invadía.

-¡No es real Malfoy! ¡Los dementores te están torturando… debemos irnos

Por un momento todo quedo en silenció, veía la gente correr y los muertos caer, sabía que los dementores seguían allí pero, el sonido de esa desesperante aberración no llegaba hasta ella, por un momento se hizo el silencio absoluto para ella hasta que comenzó a escucharlo… Un susurro apagado pero audible

_La heroína del mundo mágico_- escupió la voz en su cabeza-_ una simple sangre sucia…-_ se cubrió los oídos- _¿Tu le regalaste ese delantal azul a tu madre?_-La voz rio-_Tu padre es todo un valiente, pero nadie resiste por mucho tiempo… menos un asqueroso muggle… ¡Crucio!_

-¡NO!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas, tomo a Malfoy del brazo y con un _crak _apareció en la puerta de su casa

- ¿D... Dónde... Esta...?

Ella le indico que se callara y se limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, el rubio la imito, la puerta colgaba sobre una sola bisagra y los cristales estaban rotos

-Quédate aquí Malfoy, voy por mis padres- su voz sonaba dura, como nunca la había escuchado y la miro entrar a la oscura casa

Un cristal roto

-¡Expelliarmus!-Grito desde las escaleras

-¡Protego!- respondió desde el vestíbulo

-¡ Sectumsempra!- se unió una tercera voz a la batalla

-¡Hermione!- escucho gritar a su madre mientras esquivaba el hechizo

- ¡Reductio!- Ataco hacia la voz, pues no veían nada en la oscuridad

-¡ Desmaius!- Se oculto tras una columna

-¡ Hermione... vete!- Grito su padre de alguna parte en el segundo piso

-¡Calla muggle!.. ¡CRUCIO!- El desgarrador grito de su padre le hizo darse cuenta de que no tenía mucho tiempo

-¡Devasto!- Grito Draco entrando en la pelea

-¡Fienfyre!-

-¡Fiendlocked!-

-¡Fianto…!

-¡Impedimenta!

-¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡NOOOOO!

-¡Mosmordre!- grito alguien finalmente, desapareciendo de la casa Granger dejando todo sumergido en la oscuridad. Dejando solo desesperación y muerte.


	5. Nos necesitamos

**Antes que nada, mi agradecimiento a todos ustedes por leer mi fic.**

**Koali, perdón por no responderte en el capitulo anterior, ya lo había subido cuando apareció tu review, gracias por regresar a leer y por tus palabras, veo que tampoco eres fan de Ron, yo no tengo nada en su contra, pero soy del Dramione's Team xD**

**SALESIA, gracias por regresar a leer este fic entre tantos que hay en internet, jajaja si… Luna es buena con todos, así que no iba a ser mala con Draco ****, con respecto al golpe… se lo merecía y sobre repetirlo… a menos que se vuelva a portar mal Nevs no se meterá con el jejeje y me mato lo que dijiste sobre Pansy xD respecto a tu constante mención de Zabini y Noth te dire que tengo planes para ellos, pero no en este capítulo y no definitivamente en la casa del fénix, por fa, no me preguntes en que bando los pondré, ni que pienso hacer con ellos. Me alegra que te gustara lo de los elfos, creí que se merecían algún tributo por haber luchado del lado de Hogwarts, y sobre tus demás preguntas… deberás leer lo que sigue si quieres saber. De nuevo, gracias por leerme, me anima mucho que me dejes tus reviews, significa que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal y creo que serás mi lectora más fiel **

**Sailor mercuri o neptune, siento dejarte con la intriga, pero ese era el punto xD es mi estilo, me gusta dejar de vez en cuando a mis lectores con el corazón en la mano. Gracias por leerme **

**Dracoforever, genial nickname :D qué bueno que te guste y pues su clasificación tiene su razón de ser en mi torcidamente, para muestra el capitulo siguiente.**

**Espero les guste. O por lo menos que no quieran matarme después de leerlo.**

**-Ach-**

* * *

**Capitulo 5.- NOS NECESITAMOS**

- ¡Desmaius!- el pelirrojo cayó de espaldas ante las risas de sus dos hermanos.

-¡Caray Harry!- tomo la mano que su amigo le ofrecía-¿Cómo entrenabas a estos chicos?

-Todo el merito es suyo Bill- choco el puño con su amigo que tenía una clara mirada de orgullo- Bien hecho Neville, acabas de vencer al mejor rompe maldiciones que conozco

-Es el único que conoces Harry- Grito George haciendo a todos estallar en risas.

-No me molestes, o te jalare las orejas hasta quedarme con una-hizo un pausa-espera… solo te queda una-bromeo

-¿Y piensas arrancármela de una mordida, pulgoso?- Era sorprendente como podía bromear con esas cosas tan delicadas, pero esa era una de las cosas que Harry mas admiraba de los Wesley, eran fuertes y nobles de corazón.

-Si bueno, creo que con una vez que me pateen el trasero por hoy es suficiente- guardo su varita en el bolsillo mientras todos reían un poco- ¿Qué les parece si les invito a todos unas cervezas de mantequilla en la sala común de Gryffindor para recordar viejos tiempos?

-Sería estupendo- rio Allicia Spinnet que junto con Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson, se encontraban de visita en el colegio

-¿Podemos?- Pregunto Ernie McMillan, George se acerco a él y le paso un brazo por el hombro

-Puede que, como nuevo león, no lo sepa, señor McMillan- dijo en su mejor voz de McGonagall- pero la honorable casa de Gryffindor debe sus mejores fiestas a alguno de la dinastía de galanes pelirrojos que paso por ella, pero no se acostumbren, ahora las fiestas serán en la casa del fénix

Los que pertenecían a la nueva casa rompieron en gritos entusiastas. Un haz de luz salió de entre los árboles y paso a una velocidad vertiginosa frente a ellos

-Va hacia el castillo- murmuro Alicia

Reconociéndolo de inmediato como un patronus Harry, Bill, George, Ginny, Luna y Neville echaron a correr, a los pocos segundos, el resto del E.D. los siguió

-Harry… Era el patronus de Kingsley

-¿Estás segura?

-Si…

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del colegio, Minerva McGonagall venía a su encuentro con su bata de tartán escocés y una mirada alarmada

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Bill

-¡Dementores…!- todas las miradas se desviaron al cielo estrellado y totalmente libre de dementores-¡ Dementores en el ministerio!

Las palabras tardaron solo un par de segundos en asentarse

-Hermione…- Harry salió inmediatamente disparado hacia afuera de Hogwarts para poder aparecerse

-¡Potter, espera!- Escucho gritar a su directora, unos pasos resonaron atrás de él pero no volteo a ver, tan pronto como alcanzo los límites del colegio un_ crack_ lo llevo hasta el ministerio.

Por Merlín… Gritos, sangre… y el característico frio lo recibieron

-Expecto Patronum…- _cornamenta _ embistió a los dementores más cercano

-Expecto Patronum- escucho algunas voces hacer eco, el caos se había apoderado del ministerio ¿Donde estaban los aurores?

-Expecto Patronum- Nada sucedió. George miro con desconcierto a su alrededor- ¡Expecto…! - No había conjurado un patronus desde antes de… desde…- ¡Expec…!- El frio le cortaba la respiración, horrorizado se tambaleo hacia atrás, tropezando sin querer con una bruja de cabello turquesa, que yacía muerta en el piso.

-¡Expecto Patronum!- grito su hermano mayor sosteniéndolo para que no cayera- la mitad ayuden a las personas a salir de aquí,- Neville, Luna, ustedes guían, el resto con Harry y conmigo, hay que hacer que los dementores retrocedan, Angelina- la aludida se acerco- lleva a George de vuelta…. ¡Expecto Patronum!

* * *

Estaba recostado en el sofá frente a la chimenea donde tantas horas había pasado con sus amigos. Escucho a la voz alarmada de la dama gorda hablando con alguien de voz chillona que hacía mucho alboroto, se levanto para gritarle que hiciera silencio en cuanto entrara, pero lo que vio lo dejo de piedra, Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson llevaban a un chico pelirrojo como si fuese de trapo

-¡George!- De un salto se incorporo y corrió a ayudar a depositarlo en el sillón- ¡George! ¿Estás bien?- Al no obtener una respuesta de su hermano que sollozaba sin control se volvió a las chicas- ¿Qué sucede?

-El ministerio está bajo ataque- le respondió Alicia

-¿Qué?- era absurdo, estaban en tiempos de paz- ¿De quién?

-Dementores- soltó sin más Alicia mientras se inclinaba a limpiar las lágrimas de George

-Debemos volver Alic…

-No- Miro a su compañera con suplica- me quedo con George

-Por favor…- miro a su hermano y luego a Alicia- cuídalo, vamos Katie.

* * *

Aparecieron en la acera de enfrente de San Mungo, sosteniendo con algo de dificultad un par de heridos, el ahora Gryffindor sujeto con más fuerza al hombre que tenia sujeto de la cintura y se dispuso a cruzar la calle cuando escucho los gritos, una figura encapuchada salió por la puerta principal que al abrirse les dejo ver el fuego en el interior.

-¡Fermaportus!- grito la persona apuntando hacia el hospital mágico, dejando así encerrados a todos los presentes -¡Morsmordre!- La marca tenebrosa apareció sobre el hospital que se convertía en la tumba de aquellos infelices que en el interior gritaban mientras pugnaban por salir, ante esto, el hombre reía con voz severa

-Debemos irnos- le dijo con una gota de sudor frió a Hannah- ahora…

* * *

Varita en mano corrió hacia el vestíbulo del colegio, al cual se acercaban Ernie McMillan y Hannah Abbot con un par de heridos a rastras, McGonagall salió de una puerta contigua llevando consigo a madame Pomfrey

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- pregunto a los alumnos

-Harry y Bill dieron la orden de que Luna y Neville nos guiaran para transportar a los heridos, San Mungo…- la voz de Ernie se quebró de rabia e impotencia

-San Mungo ya no existe- declaro Hannah posando a un niño en el suelo- así que… pensamos que madame, podría hacer algo- Terry Boot y Michel Córner llegaron trayendo a otro par de heridos

-Poppy querida, encárgate, me marcho al ministerio

-No puede irse…

-No sé qué cruce por esa prepotente cabeza suya señor Wesley, pero necesitan nuestra ayuda.

- Claro que la necesitan profesora, San Mungo fue atacado, el ministerio está bajo ataque, San Mungo ah sido destruido… el único lugar a donde pueden correr es aquí…

-Y voy a ayudar a darles tiempo de venir, no tengo tiempo para tus ridiculeces de héroe de guerra.

-Usted es la bruja mas calificada que existe... Debe…- la desesperación en la voz de Ron era notoria- Usted, debe decirnos que hacer, me eh portado como un idiota los últimos meses… pero por favor… guíenos profesora…

La directora del colegio se enderezo y respiro profundo, midiendo sus palabras

-Muy bien… escuchen con atención

* * *

La marca tenebrosa flotaba sobre la oscura casa, como escenario para la dolorosa escena que se desarrollaba en la absoluta oscuridad. Un cuerpo inerte había golpeado el suelo. Rápidamente se acerco y utilizo su varita para empezar a cerrarle las profundas heridas

- Tal vez… con un poco de díctamo- un llanto en las sombras servía como macabro fondo musical para la horrible escena

-Granger…

-Debemos llevarle a San Mungo…

-Granger basta

-Necesito un mortero, raíces de…- comenzó a recitar muchos ingrediente sin hacer caso del llanto que sonaba a su izquierda y del rubio que la llamaba- o…. o… un poco de esencia de…

-Basta Granger- El chico le puso la mano en el hombro…

-O… o lagrimas de Fénix, eso es, lagrimas de fénix…

-¡Basta!- sus ojos castaños se llenaron se llenaron de lagrimas al sentir la bofetada – No hay nada que hacer

-Papa…- Miro con desconcierto a su compañero y sintió como la realidad la golpeaba, miro a su alrededor lentamente y pronto encontró en un rincón la oscura silueta de su madre que sollozaba hecha un tembloroso ovillo-Mama…- Cuando se acerco a ella pudo ver la sangre que manchaba sus ropas y los múltiples golpes que tenia-Mama…-la abrazo delicadamente y entonces ambas se rompieron ante el contacto, estallando en un desgarrador llanto.

La miro desconcertado, la bruja más fuerte que había conocido se veía tan indefensa en ese momento.

-Granger- si estaban atacando el ministerio… no podía ser los únicos que estuvieran detrás de eso, alguien debió liberar a los dementores - Vámonos- intento soltarla de su madre-¡Maldición Granger ¡- La jalo- Debemos sacar a tu madre de aquí- La tomo de los hombros- La marca tenebrosa esta sobre tu casa…. Eso puede ser peligroso para tu madre- de mala gana se separo de ella

-Debemos irnos mama…- le limpio la cara con la bufanda morada y negra- voy a sacarte de aquí ¿Si?- La manera tan dulce en que le hablaba a la aterrada mujer, hizo que Draco recordara a su madre cuidándolo de niño, cuando la tía Bella iba de visita-Vamos…

Hizo un par de intentos de levantar a su madre, antes de que Draco la apartara y tomara en brazos a Alice Granger

-Vamos a Hogwarts - Hermione asintió y se tomo de su brazo, apareciendo juntos a la entrada del colegio- corrieron tan rápido como les fue posible, ante su sorpresa, en Hogwarts había un gran revuelo. Las luces estaban encendidas y al parecer había muchas personas en la entrada

-¡Por Merlín!- la profesora McGonagall y madame Pomfrey los recibieron en el vestíbulo-¿Qué sucedió?

-Por favor…- la miro con ojos suplicantes- está muy herida profesora

-Poppy, ven un segundo…- la directora se veía aun mas alarmada que cuando los vio llegar

La medimaga se acerco con un frasco de díctamo que había utilizado alguien de los –ahora Draco podía notarlo- muchos heridos que estaban en el recibidor

-Por dios… es... ¿Es una muggle?- Pregunto horrorizada

-¡¿Qué es una muggle?! ¿Acaso importa?- grito Malfoy, le parecía estúpido que viendo la desesperación de Granger, se pusieran a alegar sobre status

-¡Hermione!- Ron corrió hacia ella- ¿Es…- se detuvo con desconcierto- tu madre? Pero… es muggle…

-Hermione… ¿Estás bien?- La preocupación de Hagrid era simplemente conmovedora

Estaba herida, sucia, con la sangre de su padre en su ropa y lloraba porque alguien atendiera a su madre ¿Y la comadreja se fijaba en que era un muggle? Justin Finch-Fletchley llego por un pasillo

-Los números no están a nuestro favor… eh enviado un patr…

-¡Maldita sea!- sollozo la castaña- Por favor alguien haga algo por mi madre- las heridas de la mujer habían comenzado a ponerse amarillentas

-Veneno…-murmuro el rubio dirigiéndose a la mesa donde se hallaban las pociones e ingredientes que el profesor Slughorn se encontraba mesclando apresuradamente.

-Hermione… tu madre es muggle- dijo el (también nacido muggle) chico con horror, eso era todo, ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Justo hoy les daba por ser clasistas.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Es su madre! ¿Qué no piensan aten…? -Un sonido como el de un cristal bretándose resonó amplificado sobre sus cabezas y un rayo de luz roja cruzo el cielo- Por Merlín…- Viendo el rayo de luz por fin lo entendió, volvió la vista a la mujer que temblaba en el suelo junto a su hija- Es… una muggle…- en ese momento la barrera mágica del castillo comenzó a desintegrarse en finas motas de polvo brillante.

- ¡Cave inicum!- Grito la directora reaccionando de manera rápida

- Protego Totalum- declaro Ron

- Hay que retirar de aquí a los heridos- declaro con voz sombría- Los que tengan un alto nivel de conocimiento en D.A. quédense en el vestíbulo con Wesley, Bell y Comarc, los mejores duelistas deben ir a la entrada del castillo, donde están apareciendo los que traen a los heridos con McMillan, Finnigan y Malfoy

-Yo no voy- declaro mientras tomaba en brazos a la madre de Hermione nuevamente- Esta mujer necesita atención pronto al igual que el resto… soy bueno con pociones y conozco algunos hechizos sanadores, vamos Granger, entre los estudiantes eres lo más cercano que hay a un medimago.- Sin esperar respuesta de la profesora, echo a andar apresuradamente hacia el gran comedor.

Deposito a la señora Granger sobre una mesa y saco su varita, aquí si tenía los materiales que necesitaban

-Fregotego-limpio la mugre y sangre que la cubrían para ver las heridas, como lo pensó era veneno- Granger, alcánzame la esencia de murtlap, espero que no necesitemos lágrimas de fénix… por lo visto esta noche escasearan

-¡Hermione!

-¡Harry!- su amigo la abrazo con fuerza, mientras ella lloraba sonoramente. Olía a humo, sangre, polvo y sudor

-Ron me dijo que estabas aquí con tu madre ¿Y tu padre?

- ¿Don… dónde estabas?- Pregunto evadiendo la pregunta, ponerlo en palabras lo haría real.

-En el ministerio, tan pronto Kingsley envió el anuncio fuimos para allá

-Listo Granger, tu madre estará bien, aunque sería preferible llevarla a…- La chica lo abrazo mientras lloraba, dejándolo profundamente desconcertado

-Gracias Malfoy…

-Er… Si- Se soltó del abrazo- deberías llevarla a tu dormitorio para que este más cómoda

-Vamos Herms- Levanto a la mujer que ahora dormía gracias a una de las pociones de Malfoy

Tan pronto se fueron, paso al siguiente herido. Un auror herido se acerco a decirle que sus padres, como todos los magos que se hallaban dentro del ministerio estaban a salvo. Llevaba un rato ya en su labor cuando un olor dulzón llamo su atención, se giro y se encontró con Granger preparando algo en un tazón

-¿Qué haces?

-Combino la esencia de murtlap con raíces de árnica para que rinda más y con limadura de cuerno de unicornio para hacer que funcione mas efectivamente, así nos rendirá más

-No seas idiota, veo lo que haces, quiero decir ¿Por qué no estás con tu madre?

- Unos chicos de primero se quedaron con ella

-Granger… acabas de pasar por algo muy duro

-Todo el mundo mágico está pasando por algo muy duro- declaro tomando una compresa y sumergiéndola en la poción, en su voz sonaba que estaba a punto de quebrarse, pero inhalo profundamente y se posiciono directamente frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa para ayudarle. La observo durante un par de segundo, no hablaba enserio ¿Verdad?

-Sufriste un ataque de dementores, tuviste un terrible duelo, tu padre…- se aclaro la garganta para no tocar el tema recordando que ella lo habia evitado cuando Potter pregunto- deberías ir a descansar

-Es ahora cuando nos necesitamos Malfoy- lo miro con infinito dolor en su ojos castaños, pero también agradecimiento - Tu me ayudaste en el ministerio y en mi casa- volvió a mojar su compresa y volvió a concentrarse en la mujer que estaban atendiendo- los chicos fueron al ministerio y pelearon para ayudar a los que se encontraban allí encerrados, como tu padre, yo también debo hacer lo que pueda- sentía su mirada fija en ella, levanto la vista y se encontró con una mirada que a pesar de tener el color del acero, la veía con cierta compasión- Tu también estas ayudando.

El tomo un poco de díctamo para ocuparse de los cortes y heridas profundas.

-¿Y Potter y la comadreja?

-Harry se fue, algunos dementores quedaron sueltos por la ciudad y Ron esta con McGonagall reparando las barreras mágicas del colegio.

-Es extraño que ninguno te pidiera ayuda siendo tan buena bruja

- Saben que hago más falta aquí, hay otros magos muy bien calificados para ayudarlos en eso.

Durante toda la noche continuaron su labor en silencio, intercambiando ocasionalmente alguna observación sobre el herido en turno.


	6. Resaca

**Sailor mercuri o neptune, gracias por seguir pendiente de mi fic, Hermione está bien… demasiado para lo que sucedió ¿No crees? Veamos como sigue **

**SALESIA, gracias por seguir aquí **** Tienes razón lo de Bob Granger es una pena-me siento una maldita xD- Ron reacciono gracias a ver así a su hermano, para él fue un shock ver al más alegre de los sobrevivientes Wesley en ese estado y tuvo que replantearse la situación**

**Dracoforever, muchas gracias **** tratare de actualizar con regularidad. Saludos para ti tambien**

**El horrocrux pronto hará su aparición… ya tengo preparada a la primer pobre victima que sucumbirá ante el pero primero… los invito a seguir leyendo, este capítulo que es un poquin mas largo, si les gusta háganmelo saber, si no, también se aceptan tomatazos adjuntos en los reviews**

**Gracias**

**-Ach-**

* * *

**Capitulo 6.- RESACA**

-La esencia de murtlap se ah terminado.- La joven dejo el cuento vacio frente a su profesor

-Por el momento hemos terminado con todos los heridos, - comento él desde la puerta- pero nos vendría bien tener algunas reservas.

-Claro joven Malfoy- le sonrió cansadamente Horace Slughorn- una excelente labor la que han realizado esta noche, debo decir, señorita Granger, que nunca se me habría ocurrido lo de la limadura de cuerno de unicornio para amplificar el efecto de la poción.

Con un asentimiento, la castaña se dio la vuelta y paso junto al rubio recargado en el marco de la puerta. Este, con las manos aun en los bolsillos se dio la vuelta para seguirla, estaban embarrados de polvo, sangre y pociones.

Los pasillos estaban siendo limpiados por los elfos, aunque se suponía era su día libre y la tensión podía verse incluso en los fantasmas, nunca en la historia del mundo mágico había sucedido algo así.

-…eron en el ministerio y no estamos seguros de cuantas personas más murieron realmente en San Mungo…- Se detuvo al verla-¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien? Me dijeron que estuviese en el ministerio ayer

-Estoy bien Sr. Wesley, gracias

-¿Tu madre… realmente está aquí?- Ella asintió- Después de que Ron nos dijo como llegaste… Bueno, visitamos tu casa… ¿Tu padre está bien?

-¡¿Qué?!- Si habían estado en su casa tendrían que haberlo visto.

-Cuando llegamos vimos la marca sobre tu casa y pensamos que… bueno, gracias a dios no encontramos a ninguno de ustedes allí… habría sido terrible para nosotros…

-¿Qué… - Comenzó a hiperventilar. No encontraron a ninguno. Su padre… No había cuerpo… Todo comenzó a dar vueltas.

-Srta. Granger… ¿Se encuentra bien?- Se acerco con preocupación la directora

- ¿P… pero…?- poco a poco todo se torno oscuro

-¡Granger!- Lo último de lo que fue consiente fue de caer en los brazos de alguien

* * *

Los pasos resonaron amplificados en el corredor. Estaban cerca, venían a hacerle pagar. Miro a ambos lados tratando de decidir por qué pasillo ir. Tomo el de la izquierda y corrió como nunca en su vida

-Solo quiero jugar un poco- dijo de manera aterradoramente dulce la mujer que venía tras él.

Dio un giro más en otro pasillo y se encontró con una solida pared. Demonios… tenía que desaparecer…se concentro en los terrenos fuera de esa casa y… nada. No podía, al parecer, los túneles estaban encantados. Tomo su varita y decidió –con miedo- a enfrentar con valor su muerte. Un sombra se proyecto en el recodo del pasillo, sus tacones resonaron y de repente, la vio caminando, acercándosele con esa sonrisa lunática que le daba un aspecto macabro y aterrador.

-¿Querías ir a algún lugar?- pregunto con "dulzura"

-¡Desmaius!-Nada sucedió. Una carcajada estridente resonó al ver el miedo en los ojos de su victima

-Sectun…

-¡Crucio!- Ella fue más rápida, como siempre, ella era fuerte, cruel e implacable. Mientras se retorcía en el suelo, sintiendo todo el odio de esa mujer, solo pudo implorar mentalmente que su muerte fuera rápida.

-¿Realmente pensaste que había terminado? ¿Qué vivirías después de la traición?... me das asco- siseo con desprecio… -¡Crucio!

-¡Ahhhrg!- tiempo atrás esta mujer le había torturado con el mismo hechizo, pero esta vez el odio que sentía correr por su cuerpo en forma de dolor era totalmente distinto.

-No puedes escapar ni de la familia… ni de la muerte, Draco- le soltó ladeando la cabeza

-Enton… entonces- la miro jadeando- mátame ahora… _tía_

El dolor llego instantáneamente junto al estruendo que había causado. Abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor aterrorizado mientras se llevaba la mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba? Poco a poco la realidad se hizo presente, se había quedado dormido en la silla junto a la cama de Granger.

_-¡Granger!- la sujeto antes de que tocara el piso. Inmediatamente la directora y Arthur Wesley se acercaron a ella_

_-¡Por Merlín!- Exclamo asustada al tocarla- está ardiendo en fiebre… señor Malfoy, llévela a su dormitorio… le diré a Poppy que vaya a verla en cuanto termine de atender a su padre_

_-¿Mi padre?-Otro poco y la suelta- ¿Esta aquí? ¿Está herido?_

_-Acaba de llegar- dijo Harry detrás de él- ¡Herms!- corrió a su lado_

_-T… tranquilo… está bien, solo ha tenido una noche dura- Le paso a la muchacha- Se le pasara con un poco de sueño y un par de pociones- Miro anhelante a su alrededor-¿Mi madre también está aquí? _

_-Están en el gran comedor_

_-Voy a verlos…- este era un Malfoy que nunca ninguno de los presentes había visto nunca, y Harry se pregunto si ese nuevo Malfoy, era mejor que el anterior._

_Después de ver a sus padres, que ahora estaban en el colegio, regreso a donde la directora para pedirle que sus padres ocuparan su dormitorio_

_-No se preocupe por eso, señor Malfoy, la profesora Trelawny entre otros, han limpiado sus despachos para que puedan ser ocupados… por otro lado, Madame Pomfrey, el profesor Slugohrn y el profesor Flickwick se encuentran demasiado ocupados para atender a la señorita Granger, usualmente se lo pediría a ella, pero siendo así la situación… necesito que se encargue de sus cuidados_

_-¿Y mis padres estarán bien aquí?_

_-Por supuesto_

_Con esa seguridad, subió al cuarto donde estaba la muchacha y después de ponerle unas compresas con poción refrescante, utilizo algunos hechizos para tratar de bajarle la fiebre, gracias a Merlín que funcionaron. Tomo un paño limpio y comenzó a remover los restos de la poción que tenía en el rostro, limpiando con esmero el arco de sus cejas_

"_Vaya…- pensó- no había notado que las pestañas de Granger son tan largas… "_

_Obviamente no lo había notado, pasaron todo el colegio peleando, limpio delicadamente la frente de la muchacha y le puso una compresa que solo contenía agua fría, el sol golpeaba la ventana de enfrente y el decidió recostarse un segundo antes de marcharse a sus labores._

¡Granger! Se levanto junto a la cama vacía en la que había esparcida mucha ropa, libros y un montón mas de objetos que él estaba seguro de que no estaban allí

-¿Granger?- Miro a su alrededor….- ¿Granger?- Bajo corriendo a la sala común

-… uro, pero no es tiempo de estar tristes, buscaremos como solucionarlo y tus padres podrán volver a su hogar- reconoció inmediatamente la voz de la lunat… no, Luna, ella lo había tratado bien, no había porque ser malo con ella- eso es algo que tu madre también deberá entender…-se detuvo al verlo- ¡Oh! Buenos días Draco

-Bueno días Luna- Una venda rodeaba su cabeza- ¿Estas herida?

-¡Oh! Solo un par de golpes que me lleve en el ministerio, -le respondió con una sonrisa- pero Herms ya lo ha arreglado- la aludida se levanto del mueble y camino hacia el

-Malfoy… yo… -las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, la miro con sus profundos y tristes ojos grises- Gracias…

-¿Cómo está tu madre?

- Bien… es decir… físicamente mejor, se quedara aquí como todos…

-¿Cómo estas tu?

-Mejor, gracias… tal vez, deberías dormir un poco mas… te veías cansado cuando desperté- desvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojada.

-Voy a ver a mis padres… Granger ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo…- Alargo el brazo para tocarle la frente

-Estoy bien Malfoy

- ¿No tendrás fiebre?

-No, estoy bien… - Cambio el peso de un pie a otro- respecto a… err…-se aclaro la garganta- yo… no se lo eh dicho a nadie… no sé si…

- No he dicho ni diré nada- respondió entendiendo que se refería a su padre- ese es asunto tuyo, pero tal vez debería decirle a Potter y a tu novio.- Salió de la sala común con paso decidido.

-Puedes confiar en él- le dijo Luna levantándose y dejándose caer de nuevo en el sofá- No dirá tu secreto

-¿De qué hablas?

-De tu padre, la razón por la que no está aquí- sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de la castaña- No quise invadir tu privacidad, pero en la mañana cuando me dijeron que te desmayaste subí a tu habitación Draco estaba dormido junto a tu cama y tu… - por primera vez desde que conocía a Luna vio en ella una expresión de pena – estabas hablando en sueños Hermione

- Luna…- Esta se levanto y abrazo con fuerza a su amiga

-No estás sola Hermione- se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos mientras agregaba- pero si prefieres vivir tu duelo en privado, yo no diré nada

-Gracias- los ojos de Hermione se volvieron acuosos

-Por cierto, el es atractivo ¿No?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-Draco- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-

-¿Qué? Yo… No…

-Sí, eso pensé- rio Luna levantándose del asiento y acercándose a la puerta- ¿Sabes? No tendría nada de malo que te guste…

-No sé de qué me hablas, estás hablando de mi y del tipo que me llamo sangre sucia siete años

-Pero ya no lo hace, además- con una risita abrió el retrato- siempre eh pensado que odio entre ustedes más bien era tensión sexual no resuelta… pero yo que sé, solo soy la _Lunática _Lovegood

Cuando Luna se fue se dejo caer en el sillón, era cierto que Malfoy era atractivo…

_Mezclado con un olor a humo, algo almizclado con un toque de algo como menta se coló por sus fosas nasales junto, aspiro profundamente dejando que el aire frio y el aroma penetraran en su nariz. Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, pero al ver ese amasijo rubio y desordenado termino por abrirlos de golpe ¿Qué demonios? Nunca ni en sus más locas pesadillas habría esperado despertar y ver a Draco Malfoy junto a su cama. Durmiendo en una silla, ligeramente encogido sobre sí mismo. Se levanto tan delicadamente como le fue posible para no despertarlo. Solo al salir de su cama resintió el frio, desvió su mirada hacia la ventana ¡Por Merlín! Afuera estaba nevando, se acerco al joven, se veía exhausto y no era para menos, habían pasado toda la noche y media mañana atendiendo heridos._

_Malfoy se removió en la silla con el ceño fruncido y Hermione lo observo con atención, sus ropas estaban cubiertas por sangre seca y restos de pociones, con un hechizo no verbal limpio todo, tomo la manta –aun tibia- con la que ella había estado cubierta y lo cubrió con ella e inmediatamente el joven relajo el seño y cada uno de sus músculos, al acercarse noto una mancha de polvo en su mejilla, tomo un paño húmedo y se acerco, sintiendo nuevamente la mezcla de almizcle y menta que emanaba el muchacho, sus cabellos desparpajados por la cama, y su brazo bajo su cabeza le daban un aspecto tan… normal. Durante los siete años anteriores Malfoy siempre había tenido en el rostro una expresión de... ¿Asco? ¿Fastidio? ¿Dolor? No lo sabía. Pero nunca había visto una expresión que denotara algo en el, incluso en la última semana en que había sido "bueno" solo mostraba indiferencia…_

El ruido de un aleteo la hizo volver a la realidad, una lechuza moteada dejo una carta sobre su regazo. En el sobre solo estaba escrito su nombre, al reconocer la letra la abrió de inmediato.

_Querida Hermione._

_En cuanto supe lo sucedido quise ir inmediatamente a Hogwarts, pero no me fue posible, la situación aquí no es mejor, estábamos a mitad de un partido cuando todo comenzó… cinco vipertooths peruanos aparecieron sobre el estadio_

¿Vipertooths? ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Perú estaba al otro lado del mundo! ¿Cómo habían llegado esos dragones hasta Bulgaria? Retomo su lectura.

_Fue brutal… Hicimos lo que pudimos… pero antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo el estadio estaba en llamas y ellos se avanzaron sobre nosotros y los aficionados… Creo que no hace falta darte más detalles… cuando por fin pudimos controlar la situación supe que ustedes también tenían problemas, quise ir en ese instante a ayudarte, pero otros lugares de mi país estaban bajo ataque y… pues… tu entiendes, no podía dejar de ir…_

_Tú ¿Te encuentra bien? Supe que la barrera mágica de Hogwarts se rompió… Tal vez deberías traer a tu madre a Durmstrang Recuerda que para proteger el castillo se utilizaron hechizos que Hogwarts no aprobaría, así que es mucho más resistente._

_Con cariño_

_Viktor Krum_

Tomo un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a redactar la respuesta.

* * *

Los huéspedes del colegio comían con nerviosismo, su madre se encontraba sentada con Luna, que como siempre actuaba naturalmente y le platicaba sobre cosas del mundo mágico, cosas lindas como las hadas y unicornios y desde el fondo de su corazón agradeció lo que su amiga hacia.

-Hola mama…- se levanto y la abrazo- ¿Cómo sigues?

-Algo aturdido por lo que tu amigo me dio hace un rato

-¿Harry?

-No, el que fue a casa contigo cuando… bueno, tu sabes…

¿Draco había ido a ver a su madre?

-Ya veo…-respiro profundamente- Te vas a Bulgaria.

-¿Qué?-Los ojos de la mujer se volvieron opacos por las lagrimas que se agolpaban en ellos- P… pero acaba de pasar lo de Bob- Hermione reprimió una mueca de dolor- Tengo un amigo, Vicktor Krum… El colegio donde el estudia es más seguro para ti…

-Es porque soy una mo… mug…mud…

-No.-la tomo de los hombros- Es porque eres mi madre y necesito saber que vas a estar bien… No quiero que te pase…

-¿Qué sucedió con su c…?- La detuvo con un gesto, no soportaba las palabras- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Me encargue de ello- Mintió- Tu, solo prepárate, Viktor estará aquí en poco tiempo.- Sin darle tiempo de replicar, se marcho y al dar la vuelta en un pasillo se recargo contra la pared, conteniendo el llanto, tenía que ser fuerte, encontrar el ultimo horrocrux, destruirlo y volver con su madre, era la única salida. Subió al dormitorio donde empaco algunas cosas que podrían serle útiles a su madre y paso a recogerla al gran comedor, Harry y Ron se encontraban allí.

-Herms- se levanto el moreno- Tu madre dice que la enviara a Bulgaria…

-Sí, Viktor cuidara de ella por mí.

-¿Pero… estás segura?- Miro al pelirrojo con los ojos entrecerrados, de repente sintiéndose furiosa con ellos, furiosa por que no sabían lo sucedido, porque no habían estado allí con ella, porque cada uno estaba tratando de salvar el mundo mágico a su manera, pero por separado, furiosa porque no entendían nada.

-Si, Ronald- soltó con molestia

-Te ayudamos a llev...

-No Harry, este es asunto mío- Se dirigió a donde estaba su madre- Vamos. ¡Ah!- se giro nuevamente hacia ellos- Y no, no quiero que me alcancen.

Llevo a su madre a Hogsmeade, le compro una cerveza de mantequilla y le hizo un resumen rápido sobre Viktor, era un jugador profesional de Quiditch, era participante del torneo triwizzard, había peleado del lado de los buenos y era de confianza. Cuando llego el momento su madre y su amigo le rogaron fuese con ellos, pero se negó y con un _crack_ desaparecieron de su vista. Necesitaba una cerveza de mantequilla.

* * *

El frió le quemaba la cara, había ido a Hogsmeade para estar solo un rato, pero en cada vuelta de esquina se encontraba a alguien del colegio o el ministerio haciendo investigaciones, comprando víveres o solo esparciendo los chismes de lo sucedido. Necesitaba beber algo, así que fue al bar menos visitado que conocía. Sentada en la barra, estaba quien menos esperaba hallar en un bar, aunque claro, Granger solo tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Un Wiskhey de fuego- pusieron la bebida frente a él- Salud Granger- Levanto el vaso- Ella levanto la vista y el pudo observar sus ojos enrojecidos, el temblor en su labio inferior, aunque era muy leve- ¿Estás bien?

-Si…- su voz sonó áspera- No…- suspiro- acabo de enviar a mi madre a Bulgaria para que esta segura…

- Salud por eso- apuro el trago- porque tu madre este bien… y los míos… - bajo la mirada melancólicamente- se suponía que había terminado… que era hora de volver a empezar… Otro Wiskhey- pidió, pronto le sirvierono

-Pues, salud por eso- levanto su cerveza de mantequilla y el joven choco su trago con la botella de ella- Porque toda esta mierda termine pronto…

-¿Le dijiste a Potter y a la comadreja?- pregunto sosteniendo frente a el la bebida

-No…

-Tal vez deberías, son tu mejor amigo y tu novio…

-Ron no es mi novio… termine con el por ser un cerdo idiota y ególatra

-Así que… prácticamente salías con un Slytherin vestido de León- le sonrió sin humor- Bueno, pues, salud habernos librado de los peores novios de la historia- lo miro interrogante- Pansy…

-Oh… esa _golfa _ embustera

-¡Wohh! ¿Acabas de llamar golfa a alguien?-Soltó una risita- La leona tiene garras ¿No…?- La fénix le arrebato el trago y lo levanto ligeramente

-Pues, salud por eso- Lo bebió de un solo trago y lo dejo estruendosamente en la barra con una mueca- ¡Agh!

-Supongo que me eh quedado sin bebida- rio el rubio- ¡Eh! Otro Wiskhey- llamo

-Que sean dos…- Draco la miro con algo de curiosidad mientras ponían las copas frente a ellos y abrió la boca para hablar- Cállate Malfoy y bebe conmigo. Salud.

Después del tercer trago, comenzó a sollozar desesperadamente.

-Hora de irnos…

-No, otro Wiskhey

-Ya has bebido suficiente

-Otro eh dicho- las lagrimas corrían a ambos lados de su rostro- Mi madre está en Bulgaria, mi padre muerto y al mundo se lo lleva el demonio… Deja la botella- le ordeno al tabernero- Solo, déjame en paz Malfoy…- Tomo la botella y bebió directamente de ella hasta que su garganta no pudo más.

-Si McGonagall te ve así, estas muerta…- le arrebato la botella y la puso en la barra-¿Realmente te has puesto ebria con un cuarto de botella?- Pago la cuenta y dejo una generosa propina a cambio de que enviasen al castillo el mensaje de que Granger quería estar sola después de enviar a su madre lejos, que no se preocuparan por ella- Vamos, te sacare de aquí…

La tomo de la cintura, ella se recargo en el aspirando de vuelta ese aroma almizclado con menta… debía ser colonia, nadie podía oler tan bien ¿No? Se abrazo mas a el mientras la arrastraba fuera del bar y con un _Crack_ desaparecieron. La sentó en una enorme cama con sabanas de seda.

-¿Qué…?- Miro el cuarto amplio con ricos muebles mullidos en color verde y piso de madera.- ¿Don..?

-Malfoy's Manor. Mi casa…

Se dirigió al enorme closet y saco un par de sabanas verde oscuro… Verde Slytherin pensó ella con lo poco de su cerebro que aun funcionaba

-Tu te quedaras aquí….- Hermione dejo de escucharlo y solo lo contemplaba ir y venir

-Me voy al colegio… - dio un par de pasos y perdió el equilibrio

-¡Granger!- la sostuvo- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Te vas a quedar en esa maldita cama y…

-Tienes bonitos ojos- habían quedado cerca… muy cerca

-¿Qué demo…- Ella subió una mano por su pecho y la detuvo en su blanca mejilla

-Que tienes bonitos ojos Malfoy

-Estas ebria…- Sintió el sonrojo en su rostro ¿Qué le pasaba a Granger?- No sabes lo que…

Lo beso. El blondo se quedo de piedra con los ojos extremadamente abiertos, fue un beso rápido.

-Granger…- La miro con sorpresa cuando ella se separo- que diablos…

Ella de nuevo lo beso, esta vez pegando su cuerpo contra el duro pecho de su ahora compañero de casa. Intento por un par de segundos separarse, pero cuando ella mordió su labio inferior, no pudo resistir y le devolvió el mordisco. La tomo por la cintura y la beso correspondió al beso. Las manos de Hermione buscaron los botones se su camisa y comenzó a deshacerse de ellos. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Draco cuando las manos de ella subieron por su torso descubierto.

* * *

¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué dolor de cabeza! Todo daba vueltas y tenía una sensación quemante en la boca del estomago. El olor a almizcle y menta se encontraba a su alrededor y el sol que le daba en la cara le hacía ver molestas y dolorosas lucecitas tras los parpados. Un momento… la luz no daba de frente en el dormitorio. Abrió los ojos resintiendo la luz y vio las cortinas verdes descorridas, poco a poco el panorama se fue haciendo visible, tenía frió en el rostro, fue entonces cuando reparo que su espalda se encontraba tibia y su cintura… ¡Oh Dios! Bajo la vista lentamente una camisa de varón era visible hasta donde comenzaban las sabanas verdes de seda y más abajo un brazo la rodeaba por la cintura… Se levanto de golpe, a un lado, Malfoy se sentó sobresaltado y ella pudo ver su dorso desnudo… Dios… ¿Ella traía camisa su camisa?

-¿Qué…? – Con el pelo hecho un desastre el joven busco a su alrededor el motivo del sobresalto.

-¿Qu…?- Respiraba agitadamente… No podía ser…- ¡¿Qué demonios…?!- Estaba hiperventilando- ¡¿Qué demonios sucedió anoche?!

-¿No recuerdas? Respondió Malfoy con una arrogante sonrisa

Hermione se llevo una mano a la cabeza que palpitaba dolorosamente... ¡Maldita resaca!


	7. Miedo

**Bueno, antes que nada, discúlpenme por no haber pasado por aquí en tantos días, en compensación, les tengo un capitulo, de poco más del doble, a mis lectores:**

**Dracoforever, gracias por seguir aquí respecto a tu pregunta ya verás…**

**Sailor mercuri o neptune jajaj me causo gracia tu comentario xD gracias por leer**

**SALESIA… no sé qué decir… simplemente, son tus reviews lo que más me anima a seguir escribiendo. Me da por responder tus preguntas… pero entonces el fic perdería sentido hahaha sorry.**

Espero este capítulo les agrade, se que no soy la mejor escritora del mundo, pero hago un esfuerzo, un review constructivo –los vociferadores no porfavor- siempre sega agradecido.

**-Ach-**

* * *

**Capitulo 7.- MIEDO**

Había dormido con bastante inquietud, las pesadillas sobre duelos, muertes y sangre acechaban en su subconsciente, esperando pacientemente que cerrara los ojos para asaltarle, mas de una vez despertó con sobresalto, llevándose la mano al pecho y mirando apresuradamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. "Crucio" escucho gritar una vez más en su sueño y se despertó con sobresalto, un tortuoso eco de la pesadilla se hizo presente en forma de un gemido ahogado. Miro a su alrededor nuevamente. La luz entraba por el amplio ventanal del castillo iluminando la cama más próxima, que se encontraba vacía. El sudor perlaba su frente, un vaso de agua era lo que necesitaba. Se estiro para tomar la jarra que se encontraba en el pequeño buro y no lo encontró, tendría que bajar a la cocina por algo de beber. Se calzo los pies mientras las nubes cubrían la luna dejando en una oscuridad casi absoluta la habitación, se puso la bata roja con el emblema del león y tomo la jarra vacía. Lenta y parsimoniosamente camino hacia las sombras en las que se ocultaba la puerta _chop _ sonó cuando las zapatillas (pantuflas) pisaron el viscoso charco, retrocedió de inmediato intentando ver que se había derramado y en el proceso, sintió un rápido y fino corte en el tobillo junto con un _crick _ característico de un cristal al quebrarse. Las nubes se disiparon llenando de luz la habitación. Con horror retrocedió un par de pasos sin acabar de asilar lo que veía.

Grito. Grito con el terror recorriendo nuevamente su cuerpo. Grito con la desesperación contenida todos esos días. Grito con el recuerdo de la mente, del corazón y del cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos. Dejando entrar a dos hombres jóvenes alarmados por sus gritos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto uno de ellos. Por toda respuesta, señalo al suelo con dedos temblorosos.- ¡ Milena…!- Se acerco inmediatamente a la joven mujer que se retorcía en el piso tratando de ayudarla- ¡Milena!- Un sonido gorgoteante salió de su boca, tiñéndola de sangre… y la luz se extinguió de sus ojos. Se aferro a su cuerpo sintiendo el dolor de aquellos que pierden un ser querido sin poder hacer nada. Pocos pasos detrás de él, su compañero trataba de contener las lágrimas.

-V... Viktor…- Le llamo con voz temblorosa, pero él seguía aferrado al cuerpo sin vida que tenía en los brazos- Viktor…-una nota de pánico se coló en su voz, y Viktor, sabiendo que su compañero no era ningún miedoso levanto la vista y lo que vio, le helo la sangre, la tristeza y el dolor se apartaron por un momento para dar paso al terror absoluto.

-Dimitar…- Trago con dificultad y se puso en pie. -Hay que sacarlos a todos de aquí.

* * *

-Mi cabeza- gimió la castaña

-Se llama resaca- Le dijo sin levantarse- Ahora vuelve a la cama, después de la _nochecita _ que me avente, quiero seguir durmiendo

-Malfoy… ¿Dónde demonios estamos?

-En mi habitación en Malfoy's Manor

-¿Q… que estoy haciendo en tu habitación? ¿Y… y con tu ropa?

-En serio- se meso el rubio cabello- ¿No recuerdas nada?

Parada a escasos metros de la cama, estaba ella respirando con agitación y sosteniendo su cabeza, probablemente tenía una resaca nivel dioses. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen, nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños imagino ver a Granger en su habitación y con su camisa.

-¿Q... que sucedió anoche Malfoy?- Lo último que recordaba, es como le servían una tercer copa junto a Malfoy

-¿Pues tu qué crees? –rio ligeramente-Te pusiste una borrachera…

Hermione se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo. Malfoy la miro preguntándose qué le sucedía ahora… ¿E… estaba llorando? Se levanto de un salto y fue junto a ella.

-Hey… lo siento, ayer…- se agacho intentando levantarla

-¡No me toques!- Le dio un empujón tan fuerte que lo hizo caer de espaldas- ¿Cómo pudiste?- Malfoy la miro con los ojos ligeramente entre cerrados

-Granger… Tranquila, ayer…

-¡Y ahora vas a relatarme tu hazaña! ¿No?

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- Su mente hizo Click- Oh… tú piensas que…

-¡Cállate!

-Hey, estoy tratando- se levanto limpiándose la ropa- de decirte que anoche…

-¡No quiero saber nada… ¡ ¿Cómo te atreviste? Yo aun… - volvió a sollozar incontrolablemente

-¿Tú aun estabas totalmente ebria en ese momento? Lo sé Granger, por eso yo…

-¿Totalmente ebria? ¡Tu imbécil, ni siquiera te diste cuenta de…

-¡Basta!-Golpeo la mesa que estaba junto a él- ¿Puedes cerrar la maldita boca? ¡Estoy tratando de decirte que no paso nada!

- N…- Lo miro con cierto alivio - ¿No?

-No – metió las manos en sus bolsillos

-Por Merlín… yo pensé…- El alivio en su mirada, se vio rápidamente remplazado por ira-Eres un maldito bastardo- le soltó empujándolo - ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme creer que…?

-Hey... un momento, yo no te dije nada, tu mente sucia maquino una novela antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, además, usa el sentido común Granger, aun traes puestos los pantalones ¿No?

Hermione reparo en que era cierto, sus vaqueros de mezclilla estaban en su lugar, y ahora que él se había levantado podía ver que el tenia puestos sus pantalones de seda negros.

-Pero tampoco me dijiste que no había pasado nada- comenzó a masajearse las sienes… no volvería a beber un maldito Whiskey ni aunque le pagaran 500 galeones por hacerlo

-No me dejaste…- se rasco la cabeza, de repente ella lo miro con desconfianza

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

-Me estas ofendiendo Granger, nunca me acostaría con alguien en tu estado, yo no te toque…- desvió la mirada- bueno… solo un poco…

-¡¿Qué?!- Trato de golpearlo, pero él la detuvo- Eres un…

-Oye, tú empezaste con todo eso cuando me besaste

-Que…- La sangre abandono su rostro, lívida y con un tono de voz dos octavas más arriba de lo normal pregunto- que yo… ¿hice qué?

-No me dejaste dormir en toda la noche, te pusiste una borrachera nivel dioses, me besaste, intente rechazarte, pero insististe y venga, no soy de piedra Granger,- la obligo a sentarse en la cama, con un movimiento de varita apareció una taza de humeante café que le puso en las manos- así que cuando logre recuperar el control de la situación y te explicaba porque me iría a dormía a otra habitación….

Un rayo plateado entro en la habitación correteando hasta los pues de Hermione, tomo la forma de un sabueso y… hablo. Hablo con la voz de Viktor Krum.

-Donde tú sabes. Diez minutos. Tu madre está bien, pero Durmstrang no es seguro.

-No...- Como impelida como un resorte se levanto- No puede ser…- Durmstraun es…

* * *

Cinco minutos después estaban cruzando el umbral del castillo

-Vaya… quién lo diría- rio con superioridad- así que era cierto, el antes príncipe Slytherin y la sangre sucia pasaron la noche fuera del castillo…

-Ahora no Pansy…- siguió andando tras la castaña sin detenerse

-¿Qué diría tu padre al respecto? Bueno… el tampoco está muy en…

-Basta Pansy, déjalo en paz- la detuvo el moreno del hombro para evitar que fuera tras el blondo

-Suéltame Zabini- con un solo movimiento se zafo de él y se encamino hacia las mazmorras

Los fénix siguieron su camino subieron un par de escaleras y detrás de un armadura, encontraron un pasillo que Draco jamás había visto.

-Granger ¿A dónde vamos?

-_Yo -_enfatizo dejándole en claro que el no debía ir si no quería- voy a reunirme con Viktor

Al darse cuenta de que no obtendría más respuesta, se limito a seguirla. Debería haber ido a ver a sus padres, se había pasado la noche cuidando de una malcriada y bastante bebida sabelotodo y ahora la seguía quien sabe a dónde por petición de Krum.

-¡Hermione!- Corrió la mujer a abrazarla- Fue… fue- rompió en llanto en los brazos de su hija

-¿Qué sucedió Viktor?

-Hermione… Durmstraun será evacuada, no es segura, Madame Maxime recibirá a los estudiantes en su colegio en lo que se calman las cosas…

* * *

Subieron a la torre y en la sala común Harry y Ron les salieron al paso

-Hermione, ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto de inmediato su ex novio- Nos quedamos preocupados cuando no volviste ayer y luego nos llego una lechuza desconocida con una nota que decía que estabas bien y…

Malfoy se dejo caer en un sillón tratando de alejarse de la escena tan… de familia entre los héroes del mundo mágico.

-Estoy bien Ron, -atajo la castaña- pase la noche…- desvió la mirada planteándose como contarles que había dormido en la mansión Malfoy

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- Pregunto de forma grosera, cuando se fijo en el búlgaro

-Trajo a mi madre…

-Pues ya se puede ir…

-Yo no me voy hasta asegurarme de que Hermione y su madre están bien

-Yo me puedo encargar de que est…

-Basta, Ron- ordeno el niño que vivió

-Ron, ¿Crees que Molly quiera irse con Ginny a donde llevare a mi madre? - pregunto alejando a todos del tema de conflicto, vaya que es lista, pensó Malfoy apoltronado en el sofá frente a la chimenea

-¿A dónde?

-Al único lugar donde estará segura hasta que la guerra termine…-A nadie le había dicho de ese lugar, nadie lo conocía más que ella ahora que el guardián secreto y aquel que la había llevado allí cuando vivía.

_-Algún día, tal vez- le había dicho en ese entonces- Harry, el Sr. Wesley y usted necesitaran esconderse_

_-¿Escondernos profesor?- Tengo entendido que usted y el señor Wesley se han hecho una promesa, la de acompañar a Harry en su camino, a donde sea que ese lleve ¿Sigue en pie?_

_-Por supuesto que sí, si lo de las profecías es cierto, Quien-usted-sabe no parara hasta matar a Harry y para eso, tendrá que matarnos a los tres._

_-Pues entonces, Srita. Granger, permítame obsequiarle este lugar…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Aquí, podrán refugiarse cuando lo necesiten, lo levante en absoluto secreto y solo Severus, como guardián secreto, conoce su ubicación._

En su momento, cuando recorrían el mundo buscando horrocruxes, no lo utilizo porque el ahora muerto guardián era, hasta donde ella sabía un seguidor del señor tenebroso.

-Hay…- continuo- algo que Dumbledore me heredo en vida- los tres chicos la miraron atónitos- Un lugar donde ocultarnos… podemos llevarlas allí

-Yo voy por Ginny- se dio la vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras (que a diferencia de las de la sala común de Gryffindor no se convirtieron en un tobogán)

-Yo voy por mama- el pelirrojo salió disparado

-Tu…- se aclaro la garganta- ¿Tu padre está allí?

-No- respondió ella secamente

Se miro los pies intentando encontrar la forma de hablar con ella, había llevado a su madre a un lugar peligroso. La escucho y sintió alejarse un poco…

-Malfoy- el rubio levanto la cabeza y se encontró directamente con su mirada- Ve por tus padres

-¿Qué?- Se levanto de inmediato con el ceño fruncido

-Que vayas por tus padres, porque mi madre este segura… y los tuyos también

-Pues- Una agradecida sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del rubio, mientras recordaba esa conversación en el bar - Salud por eso.

Acto seguido salió disparado su dormitorio, donde probablemente estuvieran sus padres… Abrió la puerta y vio a su madre sentada en su cama, con un porte aristocrático que hacía que la cama pareciera su trono, su padre miraba por la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Bauleo…- Con un movimiento de varita, el armario se abrió, el buro y el baúl, acomodándose todas las pertenencias de sus padres dentro de él- Madre, padre, hora de irse de Hogwarts

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto el patriarca- No podemos ir a Malfoy's Manor, no puedo regresar al ministerio… no hay muchos lugares donde un hombre como yo pueda ir….

-No, no hay muchos, pero por suerte, hay alguien que tiene el lugar perfecto

-¿Cómo?- se levanto Narcisa y se acerco a su hijo, extrañada

-Granger tiene un…

-De ninguna manera

-Padre…

-No

-Ella no iba como requerida al tribunal- hablo la mujer con autoridad- Fue solo para que Draco pudiese asistir a tu juicio

-¿Qué?- Miro a su hijo, que por un momento pareció algo apenado por hacer que su madre le levantara la voz

-Puede que Granger no sea una bruja sangre pura- se acerco a su marido- ¿Pero acaso aun importa? Mira donde estamos

Cuando su padre no respondió, tomo eso como la aceptación de un orgulloso Malfoy

-Es hora de moverse- con un movimiento de varita, hizo al baúl seguirle de cerca- Ellos deben estar esperando. Padre- se volvió hacia el- Debes tratar de comportarte… estará con… con las dos Weasley y con… con la madre de Granger…

* * *

Tan pronto como bajo, se encontró con el trió de oro, Krum, las dos pelirrojas… la… ¿Longbottom y… su abuela? Y Xenophilus Lovegood junto a su sonriente hija. La convivencia en donde fuera que estarían seria… peculiar.

-Bien- aspiro hondamente- hora de ir… solo iré con Harry, para asegurarme de que, ya saben, sea lo más secreto posible, Harry ¿Podemos ir a Grimauld Place por red flu antes de ir?

-Claro Herms, vayan primero, yo voy de ultimo

-Grimauld Place 12- Grito después de cubrirse con polvos junto a su madre, en el interior de la chimenea

-Adiós papa.

-Ven conmigo.

-En Hogwarts necesitan todas las plantas curativas posibles,- susurro negando con la cabeza- Neville y yo nos encargamos del invernadero con Madame Sprout- se despidió con la mano mientras su excéntrico padre se iba

Guio a la anciana hasta la chimenea.

-Trata de no golpear a nadie…- Ante su sorpresa, su abuela hizo eso que nunca hacia

-Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti

-Ya… Ya me lo dijiste, cuando termino la batalla- soltó algo abochornado cuando su abuela lo soltó

-No creas que no me eh dado cuenta Neville…. Te quedas practicando complicados hechizos, duermes vestido y con tu varita… tu, te estás preparando para pelear de nuevo- le acaricio la mejilla con una ternura, que era difícil de creer en esa mujer- Procura no morirte.

Pronuncio la dirección con voz enérgica y desapareció en un remolino de llamas verdes.

-Sigo diciendo que es muy peligroso para uste…

-Mama, por favor, solo ve, George y yo sabemos cuidarnos bien

-¿Y yo qué?-Bufo indignada su hermana menor

-Tú, debes cuidar de todos en el lugar que Herms ha escogido- atajo Harry, dándole un beso en la frente- Su turno err… señores Malfoy

Narcisa miro a su hijo, quien asintió, entro en la chimenea y espero a su esposo, quien después de mirarse a los ojos por un par de segundos con su hijo la siguió.

-Volveremos tan pronto como podamos- le dijo a sus compañeros y se fue

Apiñados alrededor de la chimenea se encontraban todos escuchando a su amiga, decirles que no toleraría pleitos en el lugar al que iba, que estarían por su cuenta y que la Sra. Weasley estaba a cargo, lo que, por lo visto incomodo a Narcisa.

Se recostó nuevamente en el sofá, apartándose de las hoscas miradas que se lanzaban la comadreja y el búlgaro. Se quedo pensando en las palabras de todos a sus seres queridos. Luna, tan extraña... pero tan comprometida a ayudar, Longbottom que al principio de sus estudios en el colegio era un inútil, ahora era un héroe de guerra que se preparaba nuevamente para la batalla, las comadrejas eran una familia tan unida como él nunca podrí llegar a experimentar y Potter era uno de ellos.

-Bueno, ya viste que ellas estarán bien- escucho del otro lado del sofá- Vete.

-Debo hablar con Hermione- su marcado acento búlgaro se notaba más cuando respondía con enfado

-No vas a hablar con mi novia- Pero no es su novia, pensó Draco en el sofá

-Voy a hablar con mi amiga Hermione y…

Dejo de escucharlos pensando en que deparaba ahora el destino para él y su familia, estaban ante algo totalmente nuevo

-Yo lo digo- Levanto mas la voz Weasley, sacándolo de su letargo- y como su novio tengo el derecho de…

-No me importa si eres el mismísimo ministro de magia…

No entendía porque tanto por una mujer, el jamás habría peleado por Pansy con alguien… bueno, pero la leona… no… la fénix, era muy diferente a Parkinson. Mientras Pansy prodigaba sus caricias a quien las quisiera, Granger había pasado el tiempo en la biblioteca, mientras Pansy le abría espacio en su cama, por los beneficios que salir con el príncipe Slytherin le aportaba, Granger se preparaba junto con Potter y la comadreja para afrontar la guerra y mientras Pansy se mantenía al margen, Granger peleaba arriesgando su vida… vaya que eran diferentes, Pansy siempre le pareció una mujer entretenida, pero lo cierto era que siempre fue una inútil hueca que solo era buena en la cama. Granger en cambio siempre le pareció una mocosa insignificante, una sangre sucia inmunda… pero había salvado el mundo mágico como parte del trió de oro. Pensaba en ella como una santurrona mojigata que quería ser alabada… pero no le había pedido las gracias por nada de lo que había hecho, no lo iba pregonando por allí… simplemente había sido… buena, solo había sido… Granger, esa de la que siempre se burlo llamándola sangre sucia y a la siempre había considerado anormal hasta el punto de dudar si era un humano lo que se hallaba bajo esa túnica, bueno… pues había comprobado sin proponérselo que era una cálida mujer de carne y hueso.

_-Si McGonagall te ve así, estas muerta- Estaba ebria hasta los codos… Muy en el fondo sintió el deseo de llevarla al castillo, que recibiera su castigo, que todos vieran que no era la perfecta santa que todos consideraban. Pero pronto una punzada de culpa le recordó lo que ella había hecho por él y que ella estaba pasando por un momento terrible. Le quito la botella de las manos, solo le había bajado un cuarto- ¿Realmente te has puesto ebria con un cuarto de botella?- Suspiro con pesadez- Toma- deposito unos galleones en la barra, y saco un trozo de pergamino y escribió en el con la varita- cóbrate las bebidas, y el resto quédatelo a cambio de mandar esto vía lechuza- Miro a la bruja recargada en la barra- Vamos, te sacare de aquí._

_La tomo de la cintura y tuvo que arrastrarla hacia afuera, mientras ella se resistía tironeándose hacia atrás. Apareció en la mansión y la deposito en la cama._

_-¿Qué? ¿Dond…_

_-Malfoy's Manor- respondió con cierto orgullo- mi casa- Comenzó a buscar unas sabanas para que se arropara- Tu te quedaras aquí, no puedes ir así al colegio…- busco almohadas y otros bártulos- yo me quedare en la habitación de al lado y…_

_-Me voy al colegio- Por Merlín… ¿Qué le acababa de decir? Más que verlo lo intuyo, se volvió lo suficientemente rápido para atraparla - ¡Granger! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? - la hizo retroceder hacia donde estaba la cama - te vas a quedar en esa maldita cama y…_

_-Tienes bonitos ojos- Bajo la vista y se encontró con el rostro de la castaña a centímetros del propio._

_-¿Qué demo…- sintió su mano subir hasta su mejilla, era suave y cálida. La miro con la extrañeza propia de quien no entiende que sucede_

_-Que tienes bonitos ojos Malfoy- repitió ladeando la cabeza para observarlo_

_-Estas ebria- A pesar de eso su mirada era limpia y transparente, como la de un niño pequeño… pero a fin de cuenta, lo estaba- No sabes lo que…_

_¡Pum! De improviso ella le dio un beso, uno rápido, solo fue un roce de labios, sin embargo eso basto para que una chispa de electricidad recorriera sus labios_

_-Granger…- se aparto a medias sorprendido a medias asustado- ¡Qué diablos…_

_Lo beso de nueva cuenta, acercándose a él, apretándose contra su pecho como buscando calor. Esto… no está pasando, pensó y trato de retroceder, pero en ese justo instante, sintió un ligero mordisco en el labio inferior y sin pensar en lo que hacía… se lo devolvió, la abrazo por la cintura y sintió cuando le correspondió, el sabor del Whiskey mezclado con su aliento. Sintió como uno a uno los botones de su camisa se iban abriendo mientras el recorría con sus manos la espalda de la chica que tenia enfrente… eso no estaba bien, lo sabía, pero cuando sintió esas manos subiendo por su dorso, un escalofrió recorrió su columna, dejo de pensar, la tomo en volandas y la deposito sobre la cama sin dejar de besarse, uso uno de sus brazos para apoyarse en la cama y con su mano libre, bajo por el costado de la castaña, por sus costillas, su cintura, su cadera, bajo por su pierna hasta la parte de atrás de su rodilla y la levanto un poco mientras Granger terminaba por sacarle la camisa. Eso no estaba bien, se hizo hacia atrás, pero ella paso sus brazos por la parte de atrás de su cuello y lo atrajo nuevamente, volvió a besarla mientras abría la desgastada chamarra que ella llevaba puesta, bajo por su mandíbula hacia su cuello un suspiro ahogado escapo de su boca cuando las manos de ella recorrieron su espalda, bajo hacia uno de sus hombros deslizando a un lado el tirante de la blusa que blanca que le estorbaba…_

_-Granger… basta- Se separo de ella como pudo y la miro de nuevo con esa mescla de sorpresa y miedo ¿Qué acababa de pasar?- Estas muy bebida y… no, quédate allí- le ordeno cuando la vio levantarse- Yo… tu… puedes quedarte aquí, yo voy a… - lo miro un momento y entonces…-¡No en mi alfombra!- Demasiado tarde, sus jugos gástricos se encontraban esparcidos al pie de su cama… y su chamarra._

_El destino no estaba de su lado por lo visto, le retiro la chamarra con un poco de asco y vio que también había restos en la blusa_

_-Granger… tengo…- trago con trabajo- tengo que quitarte esto- le saco rápidamente la blusa y le puso su camisa, la que ella acababa de quitarle-Fregotego… mas te vale que se limpio… - levanto la vista y casi le da un infarto al verla abriendo las pociones que tenía en la mesa- Deja eso… la sentó en la cama y comenzó a tapar y guardar los frascos._

_Cuando termino, la vio sentada en el alfeizar, con las ventanas abiertas._

_-Baja de allí- se acerco a ella- es peligros…- Ni bien había terminado de decirlo cuando ella, medio dormida se fue hacia atrás- ¡Granger!- la jalo del brazo para impedir que se cayera._

_Toda la noche fue el mismo suplicio, hasta que casi amanecer, descubrió que podía mantenerla quieta si la abrazaba y así, había dormido escasas dos horas antes de que ella despertara y armara todo un drama. No podía negar que había perdido el control a causa de la bebida, pues el también había tomado un poco._

La comadreja y Krum, continuaban con su perorata cuando Potter y Granger aparecieron en medio de un remolino verde en el hueco de la chimenea.

-Hermione… tenemos que encontrar el último horrocrux pronto

-¿El qué?- Pregunto Malfoy con horror sentándose tan de golpe que casi se cayó del sofá

-Nada que te importe Malfoy- replico Ron con cierto desprecio,

- Viktor… ¿Podemos ir a ver qué fue lo paso, en persona?

El búlgaro asintió

-Yo también voy

-¿Disculpa?

-Lo que oíste comadreja, yo también voy

-No sé si te informaron, pero mientras tú torturabas muggles, nosotros arriesgábamos el trasero por el mundo mágico ¿Qué te hace pensar que vendrás?

-Escúchame-se acerco amenazante al pelirrojo- y escúchame bien, el héroe fue cara rajada…

-Oye…- protesto el azabache, sin que el ojigris le hiciera el menor caso

-Junto con Granger, eh escuchado la historia por boca de muchos, de cómo los dejaste cuando todo estaba peor, - se arremango la camisa de manga larga, mostrando su marca- fui un mortífago ¿Es lo que quieres que admita? Tú los dejaste porque estabas asustado, pero no puedes imaginar lo que es estar en la misma casa que el señor tenebroso, no sabes lo que es tener que obedecer ciegamente porque de no hacerlo arriesgas la vida de tus padres, ni tienes la menor idea de lo que es estar cara a cara con el- escupía las palabras con una rabia que jamás le habían escuchado- tus padres estaban entre los buenos, no puedes entender lo que es saber que tu padre se equivoco y te arrastro a ti y a tu madre al lado equivocado, no tienes la menor idea- su voz se quebró un poco y el acero de sus ojos se volvió líquido con las lagrimas contenidas- No tienes la menor idea de lo que es el verdadero miedo, yo… yo no voy a volver a tener miedo ¿Lo entiendes? Si queda algo de Vol… de… mort- Hermione pudo notar el miedo que le daba simplemente pronunciarlo- Si algo de él queda… yo voy a ayudar a encontrarlos

-Yo también voy- Se adelanto un paso Neville

-¿Qué? No… escuchen… ustedes no

-Oh… claro que si Harry- soltó distraídamente mientras jugueteaba con sus aretes y sonriera- Esta vez yo también voy

-Y… y ¿Y el invernadero?

- Una excusa – La sonrisa en su rostro se ensancho y sus ojos azules refulgieron como Zafiros- Neville, Draco y yo también vamos y si ustedes no quieren llevarnos, iremos por nuestra cuanta y es más peligroso que vayamos separados en dos grupos

La miro con extrañeza, no entendía por qué, pero esa lunatic… Luna, se reprendió mentalmente, Luna , no lo cuestionaba ni dudaba de sus motivos como los demás y sin querer le sonrió. Potter viéndose vencido suspiro con cansancio y se dirigió a Krum

-Ok, Viktor, ¿Vamos?

-No hablas en serio verdad, Harry…

-Ya la escuchaste comadreja, nosotros también vamos

-No me opongo a Luna y Neville, pero ¿Tu Malfoy?

-Yo no tengo ningún problema con que el venga- comento como quien no quiere el jugador profesional de Quidditch, algo le decía que era solo por ver rabiar a la comadreja… y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujo en su rostro- Yo ire primero con Hermione

-Ah no…

-Ronald, voy con Viktor- dejándolo con un palmo de narices, entro en la chimenea del brazo del jugador

-Sala común de la Torre de prefectos; Colegio Durmstraug, Bulgaria.

-Debo advertirles… que no es un lindo espectáculo…

* * *

La puerta se abrió lentamente y entraron con cuidado… un charco de sangre que aun no se secaba estaba en el suelo y había múltiples cristales por todos lados

-¿Qué paso aquí?- Pregunto Neville con el plausible miedo en su voz

-No lo sabemos… escuchamos a…- miro de reojo a Hermione- a la madre de Hermione gritar y subimos para encontrarnos a… aspiro como tomando fuerzas- Milena, mi mejor amiga estaba allí, con un enorme trozo de… de vidrio en la garganta… creo que era el asa de una jarra de cristal… tenia… tenia múltiples heridas… tu madre se levanto por agua y piso la sangre… subimos tan rápido como pudimos… ella aun estaba viva… no pude hacer nada

-Dios mío…- Inmediatamente abrazo a su amigo- Lo siento mucho- Ron a pesar de estar realmente desconcertado por la escena miro con desagrado creciente a Viktor

-¿Qué paso después?- Pregunto Luna con dulzura. Por toda respuesta Krum señalo la pared de enfrente y todos se quedaron helados al contemplarla

La pared del dormitorio de prefectos era de piedra pulida, allí entre el muro y las primeras dos, de las cuatro camas, había un reguero de cenizas esparcido, algunas con manchones rojos encima y en la pared de alabastro, levantaron la vista y notaron las palabras escritas con sangre que se había escurrido un poco y le daba un aspecto aun mas tétrico

_Ego sum umbra_

_que semper perturbare_

_t impurus cordis_

_sordida sanguine_

_et in sanguine proditore_

Incluso sin saber que significaba plenamente, el simple escenario era aterrador

-Yo… Yo soy la sombra…

-¿Puedes leerlo?- El fornido jugador lo miro con cara de pocos amigos… ¿Por qué sabía leer esa extraña escritura en la sangre de su amiga?

-Mi… mi madre, me hizo estudiar latín de pequeño…

-¿Qué dice?-Pregunto Luna como quien pregunta por el clima

-Yo… Yo soy la sombra… que siempre perturbara el impuro…- se sujeto del marco de la pared… no podía ser cierto maldición… escucho a Potter hablar de un ultimo horrocrux, eso implicaba la posibilidad del señor tenebroso vivo… pero ¿Esto? Esto era la confirmación de su miedo más profundo- el impuro corazón de los sangre sucia y los traidores a la sangre.

El alma de todos se fue al suelo con esa declaración.

-Eso… - Harry se paro frente a él- eso quiere decir…

Un dolor lacerante se apodero de su brazo, tan potente como el día que lo marcaron, grito y escucho otro grito, pero no se fijo en nada que no fuera el suelo contra sus rodillas, después, no fue consciente de su entorno.

_Estaba en un lugar oscuro y húmedo, escuchaba caer gotas de agua a su alrededor._

_-Hazlo ya- siseo una voz indefinida_

_-P…pe...- una joven titubeaba en algún lugar por enfrente de el aunque no podía verla_

_-Hazlo de una vez o lo hare yo si no tienes las agallas para ser una de nosotros…_

_-C… ¡Crucio!- El dolor lo golpeo de pronto, aunque no era el peor cruxiatos de su vida_

_-Tienes que sentirlo, niña, piensa en lo que perdiste y lo que quieres, piensa en quien eres y quien serás..._

_-¡Crucio!- Esta vez el dolor atenazo su cuerpo como un monstruo invisible, calando cada parte de su ser y se retorció ante el dolor, apretando los dientes para no gritar_

Levanto la vista y se encontró con unos ojos verde esmeralda que reflejaban su propio miedo, ambos, con ayuda de sus acompañantes, se levantaron temblorosos.

-Tu… Eso…- Balbuceo con el sudor frio perlando su frente mientras se sujetaba el brazo que aun palpitaba en recuerdo del dolor

-Que… pero… - los lentes se le habían inclinado hacían un lado cuando una de sus manos había subido a su frente, donde permanecía- Malfoy… tu también…


	8. Mensajes

**Feliz año nuevo a todos! Lamento no haberme pasado por aquí antes, eh tenido algunos problemitas últimamente, pero lo más frustrante de no haber pasado tantos días para actualizar… es que en ese tiempo solo me dejaron dos reviews tan mal lo estoy haciendo?**

**Sailor mercuri o neptune, gracias por seguir leyendo espero que de aquí en adelante te siga pareciendo bueno, tengo preparadas un par de cosas que espero les gusten**

**SALESIA, no sabes cómo amo tus reviews xD Peeeero, si recuerdas, escribí claramente que no vieron quien era, todo estaba oscuro…**

En serio, gracias a ambas por su review, es bueno saber que a por lo menos dos personas les está gustando tu historia.

**Espero que disfruten este cap. Aunque siento que quedo algo flojo… no me culpen, agonizo xD**

**-Ach-**

* * *

**Capitulo.- MENSAJES **

Se dejo caer en el sillón con pesadez, cada miembro de su cuerpo temblaba como si tuviese una mala gripe ¿Qué en nombre de Merlín, había sido eso? Con un brazo cubriéndole el rostro sintió cuando alguien se poso junto a él.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- No recibió ninguna respuesta. Movió el brazo hacia un lado y lo vio parado junto a él, mirándolo impávido con un poco de… ¿Compasión?- ¿Cómo es que tu estas como si no hubiese pasado nada?

-¿Cómo fue Malfoy?- la tristeza que denota su voz no encaja con Potter… ¿Por qué Potter estaría preocupado por el después de todo lo que paso entre ellos?

-¿Cómo sucedió qué?

-La conexión…- se levanta el cabello de la frente- Esta es la mía, fue cuando Voldemort intento matarme de bebe…- su cabello bajo nuevamente a su lugar mientras el moreno hablaba- No escuche jamás que otro mortífago tuviera una conexión con el…

-No lo sé…- se sentó en el sillón y bajo la mirada preguntándose qué significaba todo eso- Nunca había sucedido…

* * *

-Bien, tal vez todos deberían buscar donde instalarse…- comenzó a revisar las puertas del lugar- Ginny, se amable y ayuda a la Sra. Longbottom a instalarse en alguna habitación- oh… aquí esta, encontré la cocina- hizo un gesto como para arrear a los animales- anda, anda, con dos personas que nos encarguemos por hoy de la limpieza es suficiente . Narcisa, querida- la aludida se envaro inmediatamente Molly Weasley no la pondría a limpiar- ¿Por qué no buscas una de las habitaciones de abajo? Hermione dijo que son amplias y de muy buen gusto, no creo que sea el nivel al que están acostumbrados- se disculpo con gracia la mujer- pero es mejor que las de el segundo piso. Xenophilus ¿Me ayudarías con la comida? Luna siempre ah dicho que cocinas exquisito.

Se quedo allí parada estática, sintiendo vergüenza de si mismo… Se negaba a recibir órdenes de esa mujer tan inferior a ella… pero lejos de hacerlo, ella que había peleado del lado de Potter, ella que había contribuido a la salvación del mundo mágico…. La estaba enviando a buscar la mejor habitación para ella y se preparaba para atenderla…

* * *

El viento frió quemaba su rostro mientras avanzaban penosamente por la escarpada cumbre, su rubio cabello ondeaba bajo sus orejas, donde el fino sombrero de piel no alcanzaba a cubrir. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver un manchón rubio tambalearse, se volteo de inmediato y apenas logro agarrarle de la túnica.

-Gracias Draco- se incorporo sonriéndole

-No hay de que- se removió incomodo, aun no se acostumbraba del todo a eso- Granger, necesitamos descansar…

-Oh, vamos…- resoplo pasándose una mano por el espeso cabello rojo- ¡No llevamos ni medio día de camino Malfoy!

-Da la casualidad- respondió arrastrando las palabras- Que dije Granger… Y creo que _Luna _necesita descansar- La ayudo a sentarse junto a un raquítico pino

El pelirrojo abrió la boca para replicar, pero Harry le puso la mano en el hombro, para decirle que se tranquilizara

-¿Estás bien?- se acerco a su amiga- Podemos parar ahora si lo necesitas, no hace falta presionarse…

-Solo… solo necesito unos segundos ¿Si, Herms?

Vio a su amiga asentir y bajar su mochila antes de cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás

-Bien- la castaña comenzó a buscar en su mochila- Tal vez deberíamos aprovechar para comer algo… Ronald, podrías buscar algo de leña, yo me encargare de esto y después revisare el mapa que… -se le escuchaba exhausta y Luna se pregunto, cuanto tardaría su amiga en romperse

-Yo lo hago Herms

-Yo te ayudo Potter

Dejo de prestarle atención, concentrándose solo en respirar, en tratar de alejar esas voces que susurraban palabras sin sentido en su cabeza, tratando de alejar ese sopor, que trataba de absorberla. Hacía ya más de un mes que se sentía así, no había comentado nada en un principio para no preocupar a su padre, pensó que cuando llegara a Hogwarts, McGonagall podría ayudarla, pero habían pasado demasiadas cosas y ahora estaba en la búsqueda de un horrocrux. Sintió a alguien sentarse frente a ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Solo necesito un segundo Neville- abrió los ojos, tan sonriente como siempre- creo que es la altura.

Vio alrededor y vio a sus amigos. Harry y Draco tenían una sartén sobre la fogata, Ron recogía leños secos para mantener vivo el fuego, Hermione tenía extendido sobre una roca un enorme pergamino y Neville estaba sentado junto a ella. Sus amigos… no, su familia. Se levanto con ese aire distraído tan propio, ella no iba a ser el eslabón débil de la cadena. No ahora que la necesitaban.

-Según esto- se inclino más sobre el mapa, hablando con ella misma- estamos a dos y medio, tal vez tres de camino…- se mordió el pulgar nerviosamente- y después solo…

- Solo- Hermione dio un respingo, no lo había escuchado llegar - tendremos que esperar que el horrocrux este allí y destruirlo. La comida esta lista Granger.

* * *

La vida en el colegio no era la misma, vivían en un constante temor... El mundo mágico se caí a pedazos aun no se recuperaban de la caída del ministerio, la perdida de San Mungo, la catástrofe de Hogwarts y la infiltración en Durmstrong cuando había llegado el Patronus de Kinsley para informarle la caída de Azkaban. Ella como directora y responsable había formado patrullas de vigilancia y defensa, tenían que estar preparados, así que el Ejército de Dumbledore había asumido esa labor, nada fácil por cierto y ella, solo podía mirar por la ventana y pedir al cielo que sus muchachos estuvieran bien.

_Se encontraba en su despacho, buscando un hechizo para restituir las barreras mágicas del colegio._

_-¡oh!- sonrió dando golpecitos en el libro- Aquí esta_

_Tomo su varita y se aclaro la garganta, preparándose para recitar el hechizo, cuando una lechuza gris entro volando por la ventana y se poso sobre el libro .Tomo el grueso sobre que llevaba en el pico y le dio una golosina para que se fuera. Se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio y abrió el sobre encontrando dentro seis trozos de pergamino doblados por la mitad. Tomo el primero_

_Profesora…_

_Cuando recibí su carta en donde decía que podía volver a Hogwarts me sentí tan feliz como cuando Hagrid llego para sacarme de casa de los Dursley. Lamento mucho tener que dejar el colegio otra vez, pero hay cosas que debemos hacer…_

_¿Debemos? Pensó la directora y miro los demás pergaminos, eso no pintaba bien. Siguió leyendo._

… _y debemos hacerlas ahora. Hogwarts mas que una escuela, es mi hogar y si todo sale bien, espero volver cuando todo termine. Y si no puedo… bueno, quiero que sepa que fue un honor ser su alumno, nunca voy a olvidar que después de Dumbledore, usted es la única persona que siempre tuvo fe en mí._

Harry.

_Tomo el siguiente pergamino y lo abrió con avidez._

_Querida directora McGonagall._

_Lamento haber salido así del castillo, pero era eso o Harry hubiera salido sin nosotros. Sé que soy la última persona que usted esperaría se una a una misión, no soy el mejor mago, jamás sobresalí en nada antes del colegio, incluso durante el, siempre fui el peor de mi clase, nunca estuve preparado para pelear o morir, hasta que el año pasado… la muerte nos arrebato tanto y tuvimos que luchar. Gracias por tenerme paciencia a pesar de ser tan mal alumno. Gracias porque siempre trato de protegernos. Y gracias por permitirme regresar de nuevo a Hogwarts, pero tengo una misión que cumplir. No se preocupe por mi abuela, la deje en un lugar más seguro… no se ofenda_

_Neville Longbottom_

_¿Pero que sucedía? Tomo otro pergamino del montón y comenzó a leer._

_Estimada Profesora McGonagall._

_Antes que nada, le pido disculpas por salir del colegio y traer conmigo a los demás… no esperaba que vinieran, al menos no aparte de Harry, pero lo han hecho. Ahora estamos en una misión autoimpuesta, buscando como arreglar las cosas… me gustaría contarle más, pero temo que la lechuza que rentamos sea interceptada… Solo quiero agradecerle todos estos años de enseñanza, no solo aprendimos de usted hechizos y conjuros, si no también valor, coraje y a tener la cabeza en alto. Muchas gracias. Es un orgullo haber estudiado con usted como profesora. Y gracias por recibir a mi madre en el colegio a pesar de ser muggle, pero me la eh llevado a un lugar más seguro para ella, uno que no será blanco de ataques. De nuevo… gracias_

_Hermione Granger_  
_  
_

_Tomo el siguiente pergamino._

_Profesora McGonagall_

_Tuvimos que dejar el castillo por una muy importante misión. Esperamos conseguirlo. Lamento haber sido un dolor de cabeza los últimos días… Creo que eso de "El trió de oro" se me subió a la cabeza… estoy trabajando en ello._

_Ron_

_P.D. Ginny y mi madre no estarán en el castillo, las hemos llevado a un lugar más seguro… sin ofender__  
_

_Solo quedaban dos pergaminos, tomo uno y comenzó a leer_

_Querida profesora._

_Tuve que ir con mis amigos, tenemos cosas que hacer. Gracias por todo lo que nos enseño y cuido. No vamos a olvidarla, esperamos poder regresar… ojala haya pudin ese día. Por mi papa no se preocupe, está en un lugar seguro ¿Tendrán pudin allí?_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Tomo el último pergamino con dedos temblorosos. ¿Quién era el último alumno que se había aventurado a poner su vida en riesgo voluntariamente?_

_Directora de Hogwarts  
Minerva McGonagall_

_Me apena mucho haber dejado bajo estas circunstancias el castillo después de que usted me ha dado una nueva oportunidad, pero esta vez, yo elegiré mis pasos, seré yo y nadie más quien trace mi camino. Potter y Granger están liderando una misión a la que eh decidido unirme. Sé que no soy quien usted esperaría viniera con ellos, pero es algo que eh decidido por mí mismo, algo que no decidieron mis padres – quienes por cierto ya no radicaran en el castillo- Si no, solo yo._

_Malfoy Draco_

_Se llevo ambas manos a la boca, y contemplo los seis trozos de pergamino regados en su mesa… ¿Qué estaban haciendo esos niños? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Es que acaso nunca podrían vivir tranquilos? ¿Acaso la última guerra no les había arrebatado suficiente? _

_-Ellos…- pronuncio uno de los retratos- han elegido su camino Minerva…_

_-¡Solo son niños Albus!_

_-Me temo, que eso no importa a estas alturas…- le respondió otro de los retratos_

_-Severus… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Malfoy es tu ahijado y Potter es a quien protegiste todos estos años…_

_-Minerva, tu, Severus y yo, conocemos a esos chicos… harán lo que les dicte su corazón…_

_Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y luego otra y otra_

Ahora se encontraba en la ventana de nuevo, preguntándose donde estarían sus niños.

-Profesora…

-Dígame señor Weasley

-Ya están todos preparados, cuando usted de la señal…

-Vaya a su lugar

Subió a la torre de astronomía, desde donde contemplo doce grupos de cuatro magos distribuidos por la periferia del colegio.

-Sonorus- su amplificada voz se escuchaba ahora en cada rincón de los terrenos- ¿Listos? Uno… Dos… Tres… ¡Fianto Duri! Ahora, vuelvan todos adentro.

Las barreras de Hogwarts habían sido restauradas… aunque a un alto precio. Uno, que jamas revelaría.

* * *

Carne con setas y cebollín salteado y aderezado con salsa de soya eran el menú, nunca las había comido, pero al parecer Potter sabia de cocina muggle, por otro lado, el acierto de traer estas cosas había sido de Granger. Siempre se pregunto cómo estos inútiles habían sobrevivido tanto tiempo, solos, ahora entendía que tan inútiles nunca fueron… pero claro no lo admitiría en voz alta…

-Comienza a oscurecer, tal vez deberíamos buscar donde acampar- a través de su plato de comida, miro a la castaña buscando su aprobación, era sorprendente lo mucho que confiaban el uno en el juicio del otro.

-Tienes razón Harry… estos paramos son bastante peligrosos como para andarlos de noche, además necesitamos descansar

-Entonces- hablaba con la boca llena- debediamos, esdabecer un pedimeto

- Y…- miro al pelirrojo con un poco de asco- montar guardias por parejas

Las susurros sin sentido volvieron a su mente… sonrió haciendo su mejor esfuerzo

-Yo haré el primer turno con Neville, es el menos pesado

-De acuerdo- asintió el interpelado

-El segundo turno es el más pesado…-continuo pasando sobre ellos sus ojos azules

-Yo lo haré- ofreció el rubio sin apartar la vista de su plato, casi vacío ahora

-Y yo, alguien debe vigilarte Malfoy

-Cállate Weasley, en todo caso, si quisiera matarlos a todos a mitad de la noche, no serias mucho obstáculo, preferiría hacerlo con Granger o Potter, son mucho más civilizados que tu… ah… y límpiate la boca.

-Está bien, yo lo haré Ron- no le dejo responder- tu y Harry pueden hacer la del amanecer

-¿Estás loca Hermione? ¡Es un jodido mortífago!

-¡Basta Ron!-Todos se sobresaltaron cuando el elegido se puso en pie- Malfoy ya no es un mortífago, está en esto con nosotros y deberemos aprender a confiar en él, Herms, la segunda guardia es de ustedes…

-Harry ¿Estas de broma? No dejare sola con un mortífago a mi nov…

-Ronald...- La fénix bullía de ira- primero, ya no soy tu novia y lo sabes, segundo- Comenzó a avanzar hacia el lentamente - Soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme de un mortífago, por si no lo recuerdas…- se detuvo a escaso medio metro de el- Tercero, Malfoy no es ningún mortífago, lo eh visto, lo eh escuchado y sé que es digno de una oportunidad de resarcir sus errores, de hecho… posiblemente sea digno de mi confianza

-Pero ¿Qué demo…?

-¡Cállate Ron!- respiro profundamente y se calmo- Bien, creo que este sería un buen lugar para acampar.

* * *

-La pequeña sangre sucia perdió a papa ¿No sabes donde esta?- Escucho su risa fría, una risa que conocía aunque no recordaba de donde- Los muggles son como mascotas, nosotros, los de sangre pura estamos muy por encima de ustedes

-Papa… -busco en la oscuridad pero no había más que una siseante voz familiar

-Pobre idiota- rió- ¿Pensabas que era tan fácil? ¡Crucio!- Alguien grito mientras ella reía estrepitosamente.

-Mátala ya- el frió recorrió su cuerpo… esa voz… jamás la olvidaría…

-No, que lo haga la niña, vamos querida, adelante, hazlo lento, diviértete

-Cruc...

-Hermione- abrió los ojos con sobresalto- ¿Estás bien?- Se tranquilizo al ver a Luna

-Sí, solo… pesadillas

-Entiendo… entonces, te alegrara saber que es tu turno

-Gracias

Salió de la pequeña tienda que acordó compartir con Luna envuelta en una manta y se sentó junto un deshojado y raquítico árbol cercano a la hoguera, escucho movimiento en la tienda que compartían los chicos y los pasos acercándose. Escucho el crujir de las hojas cuando el se sentó del otro lado del mismo árbol para luego quedar en absoluto silencio.

* * *

Apenas acostarse se quedo dormida, pero no descanso, sus sueños estaban plagados de una espesa bruma de la que emanaban susurros sin sentido, palabras inconexas que no tenían nada que ver unas con otras _marca_ susurraron las voces _purgatorio _se removió incomoda en su lugar _Alecto… _su respiración se volvía trabajosa _pudin… _ok, ese había sido su estomago

* * *

El aroma de la hojarasca seca y leños ardiendo llenaba sus fosas nasales, recorría constantemente su periferia visual, escrutando las sombras para asegurarse de que estaban seguros.

-Gracias Granger…- el tono extremadamente bajo de su voz, impidió que su compañera escuchara correctamente sus palabras

-¿Eh?

-Gracias

-Yo…em... ¿ De nada? - Un momento ¿Qué era lo que le agradecía?- ¿Por qué Malfoy?

-Por lo de hace un rato… Tu… bueno… lo de Potter fue un lindo gesto, pero tu… no esperaba que me defendieras- su voz fue bajando poco a poco de volumen, al punto que la castaña a duras penas y escucho lo último que el rubio dijo- No después de todo lo que te eh… hecho siempre… durante todo el colegio…

-Olvídalo Malfoy, eso sucedió en un tiempo diferente

Negó con la cabeza aunque sabia que ella no podía verlo. No entendía como Granger podía tomarse las cosas de esa manera… tal vez solo era que era… bueno… ¿Buena? Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato hasta que fue él quien volvió a hablar

-No soy digno de confianza- Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par- Nunca lo fui, siempre falle en todo… jamás logre ser el Malfoy que mi padre esperaba que fuera… fracase como príncipe de Slytherin…

-Basta

-… Ni siquiera pude ser un buen mortífago…

-Basta Malfoy… Tu padre era ruin y cruel, de haber cumplido con sus expectativas, no estarías aquí, si no en Azkaban

-Suena fácil, tu eres buena en todo- sonrió con amargura

-Tanto que no pude salvar a mi padre…

-Eso no fue culpa tuya… son ellos, matan por placer- su mirada ausente lo transporto años atrás, en la mansión Malfoy donde residían los mortífagos- disfrutan haciendo daño, incluso a los suyos…

* * *

Las voces no se alejaban de su mente _Peligro… soledad… ataque…_

* * *

Se levanto y se sentó junto a él, cubriéndole la espalda con la manta que tenia

-¿Qué haces Granger?

-Hace frió ¿no?

Quedaron hombro con hombro, de modo que podían seguir vigilando los dos flancos del campamento un aullido lejano rompió el silencio

-¿Serán lobos? – Escudriño con la vista los alrededores, siempre varita en mano

-No lo sé… Sonó demasiado agudo para ser un lobo… pero…- se volvió a mirarlo en el momento que él hacía lo mismo y chocolate y acero se encontraron- podría…

-¿Si…?- Trago con dificultad… era linda ¿Cómo no lo había notado en tantos años de colegio? ¡Ah sí! Había estado ocupado haciendo su vida un infierno y luego, su agenda estuvo repleta cuando se convirtió en mortífago. Se volvió nuevamente a la oscuridad y se aclaro la garganta.- ¿Granger…?

-Emmm… - ¿Qué había sido eso? Por un segundo juraría que sintio... algo - Los… los – se aclaro la garganta para recuperar su tono habitual de voz- Los lobos emiten un sonido más grave que ese, podrían ser coyotes, o…

-¿O?

Una rama se quebró y ambos se pusieron en pie de inmediato. Espalda con espalda, escuchando atentamente. Como si estuvieran sincronizados ambos se volvieron apuntando al escuchar el ruido

-Solo yo- Levanto las manos, bajaron las varitas

-¿Qué sucede Luna?

-Pesadillas

-¿Tu también? – Pregunto escrutándola con sus ojos grises. Hermione clavo en él la mirada ¿También? Ósea que, Malfoy también estaba teniendo pesadillas…

-Ven- la llevo junto a la hoguera y le paso el termo de chocolate caliente- Lupin siempre dijo que era bueno

-Lunático

-¿Qué?

-Así llamaban al profesor Lupin- aclaro al blondo con una sonrisa- Ese era su apodo cuando era un merodeador, a mí también me llaman así, aunque por razones distintas "Lunática Loveggod"

-No deberían hacerlo- bajo la vista- no deberíamos, yo… bueno, también te llame así

-No importa Draco, no me molesta…- sus ojos se velaron ligeramente, como si una niebla los cubriese- Licántropos…- murmuro

-¿Qué?- Exclamaron al unisonó

-Licántropos…- murmuro nuevamente, levanto la mano y apunto con ella a la cima de la colina- Caverna…-se tambaleo en su lugar- Cazaran esta noche… los cinco… cazaran- Salto en su lugar como si le hubiesen arrojado agua fría

-Luna, - Miro al cielo… luna llena ¡Maldición!-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿Saber qué Hermione?

-Lo de los licántropos- varita en ristre se posiciono para pelear

-¿Qué licántropos Malfoy?- Un aullido resonó en lontananza

-Esos, licántropos…- Ayudo a su amiga a ponerse en pie- despierta a los demás- Se escucharon algunos crujidos cercanos- Pronto…

-Granger…- un par de ojos brillaron entre los arbustos- ¿Tienes algún plan?

-¿Aparte de despertar a todos y tratar de sobrevivir?- La miro expectante- La verdad es que no

-¡Expulso!- La figura negra que se había lanzado sobre ellos, había sido impelida hacia atrás varios metros

-¡Devasto!- Grito Harry apareciendo tras ellos

- Partis temporum…- susurro Neville- Vámonos…

-Bien hecho Neville…- con un movimiento de varita todas las cosas volvieron a las mochilas

-¡Luna!- Corrieron hacia ella cuando la vieron caer inconsciente- hay que revisarla...

-No hay tiempo- tiro la mochila a un lado- La barrera de Longbottom no durara mucho- Se atravesó el cuerpo laxo de su compañera sobre los hombros, tirando sin querer su fino sombrero de piel- vámonos…- su rubio cabello ondeaba ligeramente con el viento

Anduvieron tan rápido como les fue posible, necesitaban poner tierra de por medio sin desviarse. Si esta era la vida de los buenos… ¡Caray! Le debía una disculpa a Potter…

* * *

-Aquí esta- se aparto dejando pasar al hombre

-Lycaion a su servicio- se arrodillo frente al sillón donde se hallaba atirantada la delgada figura humana

-¿A qué has venido licántropo?

-A traerle noticias sobre un grupo de "heroecitos" que recorren las montañas

-¿Qué?- Se sentó de golpe- Alecto, tráeme una copa de vino…


	9. Oraculo

**¿Solo un review? No sean así de malos, no soy J. pero le echo ganitas u.u**

**SALESIA, ¡Feliz año nuevo a ti tmb! En realidad me la pase en cama… casi muero el 31 *-* pero sobreviví al 2013, me alegra que tan pronto hayas pasado a leer n_n y lo de Narcissa… me pareció justo una cachetada con guante blanco para ella y Lucius, además Molly es buenita: 3 así que era lógico que se esforzara por que todos estén bien y cómodos ¿No crees? Ginny esta allí porque… ay la verdad Ginny me cae de la patada y no la quiero entre los héroes de mi historia xD no me puede caer la niña, si tan poderosa era ¿Por qué Harry siempre tenía que estarla salvando? Ok ._. Me proyecte xD**

**El sacrificio de Minerva… no puedo decir si es o no es lo que supones… solo te diré que me siento una maldita por ello u_u pero las barreras debían ser levantadas, nadie estaba seguro sin ellas. Me tmb querer pudin de chocolate: 3 Pero si te preocupa Luna… bueno, este capítulo aclara algunas cosas *o* Draco cuando quiere es un dulce… un poco hostil… pero un dulce *o***

**Para todos mis lectores… aunque son malos y no me dejan reviews u.u Muchas gracias por leerme, espero hayan tenido un bonito inicio de año**

**Ojala disfruten el siguiente capítulo**

**-Ach-**

* * *

**Capitulo 9.- ORACULO**

Siguió limpiando la hoja de la alabarda mientras se asomaba a la ventana… ¿Dónde estaría Hermione? Hubiera querido acompañarla, pero sus compañeros necesitaban una guía, no tenían quien los llevase en este momento.

_Lo que había sucedido era muy extraño, primero resultaba que sabía leer sangre y luego que tenia visiones… ese rubio era un misterio, pero Hermione parecía confiar en él y el confiaba en lo que Hermione dijera, así que estaba dispuesto a viajar con él._

_-¡Viktor!- Llego corriendo donde ellos_

_-¿Qué sucede Dimitar?_

_-Milena…- el chico se veía al borde de las lagrimas- Nadie sabe que paso con ella… su… su cuerpo… nadie lo ha encontrado…_

_Hermione se tambaleo débilmente, pero para su consuelo y sorpresa Draco la sostuvo con una mano en la espalda para que nadie más se diera cuenta_

_-¿Cómo que no lo han encontrado? ¡Alguien debió moverlo! Cuando llegamos no estaba en el cuarto…_

_Poco a poco, los pocos estudiantes que quedaban en Durmtraung, esos que se habían negado a alojarse en Hogwarts o Beuxbatons fueron llegando, los cuchicheos llenaban el ambiente. Los rumores se apoderaron de cada rincón del lugar._

_-¡No! – se dejo caer de rodillas en el frio suelo de piedra- Hasta el año pasado Durmstraung era solo para hombres… muy pocas mujeres se animaron a venir cuando se anuncio que se volvería mixta siguiendo el ejemplo de Hogwarts…-su voz se quebró en ese instante- ella no quería venir… yo la convencí…_

_-Dimitar, basta, levántate. Sé que es doloroso, Milena se convirtió en mi mejor amig…_

_-Es que…- levanto la vista llorosa hacia ellos- Milena no era solo mi amiga Viktor… Yo estaba enamorado de ella…_

_El silencio se cernió sobre todos ante esta declaración, ni un simple murmullo rompió el solemne vacio en el que se habían sumido. Una de las chicas se adelanto hasta él y se arrodillo a su lado_

_-No fue tu culpa… Nosotras decidimos venir juntas… de niñas soñábamos con hacerlo- el dolor se colaba en su voz- mi hermana y yo siempre quisimos venir_

_-Hay que hacer algo- soltó uno de los chicos, de tercero al parecer_

_-¿Hacer que Plamen? Ni siquiera sabemos manejar bien la varita aun…_

_-¡Viktor!- se levanto del suelo limpiándose las lagrimas- Enséñame a usar la espada correctamente…_

_-Dimitar… tú… tú nunca quisiste tomar clases de armas…_

_-Eso era antes… voy a despedazar al bastardo que hizo esto…_

_-Pero… yo no puedo… yo voy a hacer un viaje… y no me puedo ocupar de todos ustedes_

_-Yo te ayudare- ofreció otro joven- enséñame algunos hechizos y juro que pondré mi vida en defender este castillo_

_-Por favor Viktor- pidió una joven- tu participaste en el torneo de los tres magos… tu sabes cómo sobrevivir…. ¡Enséñanos!_

_AL final no le había quedado más que aceptar y dejarlos en listarse en un pergamino bajo el nombre de los guerreros de Durmstraung._

Hacia unos minutos que la pequeña nutria plateada se había esfumado de su presencia, ahora mientras la tercera parte practicaba en el comedor con espadas, otro tercio vigilaba los accesos y un tercio más descansaba, se pregunto si había hecho lo correcto… el debía estar con Hermione en ese momento… Un movimiento en la periferia de su campo visual llamo su atención dándole apenas el tiempo elevar su arma para bloquear el ataque.

-¿Sabes jugar niño?- Un hombre alto reía bajo la capucha- Pues juguemos

Un mandoble, amague, mandoble y bloqueo con el mango de la alabarda, intento darle de lleno con la hoja de hacha pero el sujeto se alejo y antes de que se diera cuenta, se acerco blandiendo nuevamente las cimitarras. Mandoble, molinete, uno y otro como en una danza perfectamente coreografiada, mandoble, bloqueo, amague, bloqueo, un paso adelante, uno atrás, molinete, estocada, estocada, mandoble y el metal resonó en el suelo al caer…

¿Qué diablos le daban de comer a la rubia? ¡Pesaba como si se hubiese tragado un hipogrifo! La recostó con cuidado sobre la manta que Hermione había dispuesto para ella ¿Cómo era que Malfoy la había cargado todo el camino hasta acá? ¡Habían corrido todo lo que quedaba de la noche!

* * *

-Caramba Malfoy… Debes decirme que te daban de comer de niño, mira que traer a Luna hasta acá… apenas y me la pasaste para subirla a la roca y me dolieron los brazos

-No es para tanto Longbotton- Se aparto y poco del grupo y se tiro sobre las rocas de cara al cielo, pensando

-¿Qué sucede?- Se sentó a su lado

-Es… extraño estar en un equipo… eso de tener que cuidarse unos a otros…

-Luna es una buena amiga

-Lo sé, -se sentó-ella fue la primera en recibirme después de la guerra…

-Luna es así- se sentó junto a ellos y clavo sus ojos verdes en el cielo grisáceo del amanecer- Cuando todos me llamaron mentiroso, ella me dijo… que no me sintiera mal, que eso solo era una muestra de que Voldemort me temía, me quería ver solo y sin amigos…

-Cuando ella salió anoche… nos dijo cosas muy extrañas Potter

-Bueno- pronuncio aguantándose una risa- Luna siempre dice cosas raras

-Bueno, cosas extrañas para ser dichas por luna- aclaro la chica - ¿Qué le sucederá?

-No lo sé…- La miro con el ceño fruncido- Granger… tienes sangre en el rostro

-Debí golpearme con alguna rama mientras corríamos por el bosque y…- Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Draco se estiro la manga de la camisa y le limpio la mejilla con ella- Gracias.

-No hay de que- era extraño, era casi como si fuera ¿Amigos? No, la gente como Granger y Potter no era amiga de gente como él, que lo hubieran aceptado con ellos era porque eran de los buenos, los que siempre ayudan, pero eso era todo- Chicos…

-¿Si?

-Si saben que los licántropos siempre han estado del lado de quien-tu-sabes ¿Verdad?

-Imposible de olvidar después de la batalla de la torre de astronomía Malfoy…

-Si… Bueno… Lamento eso.- se rascó la nuca alborotando su cabello rubio platino- El punto es que… ayer escapamos de unos licántropos… y el señor tenebroso está vivo…

-Ya lo había pensado- se le notaba preocupada mientras hablaba- ayer mismo me di cuenta, pero…- Volteo a donde Neville cabeceaba junto a la desmayada Luna

-Decidiste no decir nada por ellos- adivino Harry, ella solo asintió

-Acabo de enviar un patronus a Viktor para avisarle… los guerreros de Durmstraung deberían estar prevenidos

-A todo esto ¿Y la comadreja?

-Se llama Ron

-Lo que digas Granger, ¿Dónde está?

-Lanzando conjuros de protección…- dijo acomodándose las gafas- creo que más bien quería estar solo un rato por lo de Her… Lo siento

-¡Chicos!- Los llamo Neville- ¡Esta despertando!

Al abrir los ojos, vio el cielo gris, estaba amaneciendo… ¡Los chicos! Se sentó de golpe mareándose un poco.

-Tranquila…- La sostuvo con cuidado, alzo la vista y vio sus ojos verdes clavados en ella- Tranquila Luna, todo está bien…

Miro a su alrededor y se encontró con Draco, Hermione y Neville observándola con preocupación. Sus amigos. Sonrió acomodándose en la roca.

-¿Dónde está Ron?

-Lanzando conjuros de protección- respondió su amiga- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Tengo hambre…

-Luna- la miro con sus profundos ojos grises- no es momento de bromas

-Realmente tengo hambre- Neville le paso un trozo de pan que saco de su mochila- Gracias Neville…

-Luna… necesitamos que seas honesta

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que paso anoche?

La rubia suspiro y dejo el pan a medio comer a un lado

-Mi mama murió cuando yo tenía nueve años ¿Saben? Ella era muy inteligente- jugueteaba con sus dedos de forma distraída- estaba experimentando un encantamiento nuevo… después de la batalla de Hogwarts encontré su diario escondido…

Guardaron silencio, expectantes.

-Papa decidió que era mejor mudarnos… así que durante la limpieza… yo… lo encontré…

Nunca habían visto a Luna de esa manera… tan… vulnerable… Luna era la sonrisa del grupo, la mano amiga que siempre estaba allí para todos ellos, incluido para el recién llegado Draco.

-Ella practicaba un hechizo para silenciar las voces…- miro a Harry- ¿Recuerdas las voces detrás del velo? Tú podías escucharlas porque en la familia Gaunt hubo una persona capaz de hacerlo y tú tienes habilidades de Voldemort… yo puedo hacerlo porque mi madre podía…- se levanto y camino inquieta alejándose un poco antes de soltarles lo que tenía que decirles- Mi madre era un oráculo…

La palabra floto durante unos segundos en el aire antes de que asimilaran lo que les había dicho

-¿Cómo…- Neville cambio de pie incomodo… no sabía si seria ofensivo lo que iba a decir- La profesora Trelawney?

-No, ella decía ser una vidente, mi madre era algo diferente

-Pero… los oráculos no existen- soltó incapaz de contenerse

-Hermione- Luna la miro con infinita paciencia- que nunca lo hayas visto no significa que no exista…

El viento soplo sobre la rocosa saliente en la que se habían acomodado, como reafirmando las palabras de la rubia, el silencio se apodero del lugar mientras digerían todo lo que había sucedido y a lo lejos, sobre un peñasco, los primeros rayos del sol dieron la bienvenida a un nuevo día.

* * *

-Ya veo… - se levanto y camino hacia la ventana- Levántate.- El licántropo había permanecido de rodillas el tiempo que tardo en narrar lo sucedido- Alecto, trae a la niña…

Alecto se inclino y sonriente fue a la planta baja de la casa donde se escondían.

-Quiere verte

-¿De nuevo?- sonrió- soy más útil de lo que esperaban por lo visto

-Deberías tener menos confianza, solo te está probando

-Lo que sea- se levanto del sofá y subió las escaleras rápidamente- ¿Me llamaba?- Se inclino solo abrir la puerta

-Querida… Tú fuiste quien propuso entregar a Potter durante la guerra ¿Cierto?

-Así es …

-Dime ¿A quién odias más del colegio?

-A Granger… esa sangre sucia engreída… -escupió con ira- ni siquiera es digna de usar magia

-¿Qué hay de Draco Malfoy?

-Yo… bueno- no sabía cómo contestar a eso- usted disculpara…- se encogió con miedo de que su respuesta fuera tomada a mal- pero es un vil traidor a la sangre. El día que decidí dejar el colegio y venir en su búsqueda, se paseaba por allí con la asquerosa sangre sucia de Granger… el justamente…

-Ya veo… Bueno- se sentó en la mesa - te ofreceré una oportunidad de oro- sus ojos brillaron con cierta expectación- Potter, la sangre sucia, la comadreja, la loca y el inútil se han lanzado en misión y los acompaña el asqueroso traidor Draco.- jugueteo con su varita mientras hablaba- Te unirás a ellos y durante la noche, mataras por lo menos a dos de ellos, triunfa y serás una de nosotros y por todo lo oscuro de este mundo, que ser un mortífago va mas allá de títulos… como habrás visto… ni la muerte es capaz de detenernos

-Pero,- frunció el ceño con extrañeza- ¿Cómo se supone que me una a ellos? ¡Jamás me dejarían!

-Eso déjamelo a mí- rio con diversión- Que lo traigan.

* * *

El silencio seguía reinando cuando regreso

-Ermmm…- Miro el rostro de todos y a la rubia apartada del grupo- ¿Me perdí de algo?

-Luna…- el blondo hablo despacio, como si temiera dañarla con sus palabras- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? No se han hallado pruebas de… bueno…

-Estás hablando como Hermione- sonrió divertida recuperando su habitual comportamiento- Pero si Draco, estoy segura

-¿segura de que?- Pidió una explicación- ¿De qué me perdí, maldición?

-Luna- le dijo su amigo- es… bueno… - sus ojos esmeralda no se apartaban de la rubia- dice ser un oráculo…

-¿Cómo Trelawnye?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Lo mismo pensé yo… pero dice que no son lo mismo- puntualizo Neville

-Está bien- se paso el pelo castaño detrás de la oreja- la inexistencia de pruebas no prueba la inexistencia de dicho fenómeno… está bien… ¿Cómo… como estas segura de que es eso lo que te sucede?

-Todo está en el diario de mi madre…

En Malfoy's Manor había muchos libros… uno de ellos sobre oráculos… recordó un párrafo en especial

"y aunque jamás se logro confirmar la veracidad de su existencia, el ministerio documento a lo largo de los años una lista de once personas que algunos afirmaban -incluso ellos mismos en algunas ocasiones- ser oráculos, sometidos a rigurosas pruebas que jamás demostraron nada fueron puestos en libertad y enviados a continuar sus vidas… curiosamente, ninguno de ellos termino bien […] siendo de ese modo en 1910 la ultima posible oráculo registrada, finalizando con su muerte la polémica acerca de su existencia…"

-Luna… si eso es cierto… bueno… los libros dicen que los oráculos nunca terminaron bien y…

-Lo se Draco… Harry- sus zafiros relucían con lagrimas contenidas- si quieres que deje la misión por la seguridad de todos lo hare

- Yo no quería que vinieras Luna… pero realmente estas loca si piensas que ahora te irás,- se acerco y tomo su mano derecha- somos un equipo y punto.

-Los demás tal vez quieran que me vaya

-¿Eres tonta o que te pasa?- Hermione quería golpearlo ¿Cómo le hablaba así en ese momento? ¡Qué ni creyera que Luna se iba a ir! ¡Eso no! – Solo mírate, míranos: cara rajada Potter...

-Oye…- protesto el azabache

- Sabelotodo Granger...

-¡Hey!- la castaña lo miro con reproche

-La comadreja Weasley...

-Cuidado con lo que dices Malfoy…- siseo el pelirrojo

-El torpe Longbottom- Neville no se defendió- ah sí- se señalo a sí mismo- y un mortífago fracasado. Un oráculo es el cromo que nos falta para la colección- le sonrió sin superioridad ni petulancia, solo con… solidaridad y se acerco a tomarle la otra mano- oráculo o no, solo eres Luna, la primer persona que me acepto no como un mortífago fracasado, si no como… yo. Si alguien quiere que te vayas, se las verá conmigo.

Lagrimas de agradecimiento escaparon de sus ojos azules y apretó las manos de los chicos que se hallaban a sus dos lados

* * *

Tenia múltiples cortes en los brazos, producto de la tortura a la que le habían sometido, todo su cuerpo temblaba por los múltiples cruxiatos que había experimentado mientras se divertían con él, era un alivio que por fin lo hubiesen arrojado a una celda húmeda y mohosa, lo cual no duro mucho, escucho unos pasos y sintió como lo alaban de la ropa, le obligo a empujones a ir dos pisos arriba y de una patada lo tiro estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Así, querida, es como te unirás a ellos…

Levanto poco a poco la vista, vio borrosamente unos pies descalzos… níveos… no, más bien de un blanco enfermizo, con las venas dibujadas en verde y morado... Unas largas piernas cubiertas por un vestido negro… una cintura estrecha a la que el vestido no se ceñía… una manos largas, blancas… con largas uñas de obsidiana… un pecho plano que dejaba un vació en el hermoso y fino vestido, hombros raquíticos y descubiertos… el cuello transparentando esas verdosas y moradas venas que corrían a través de su mandíbula. Y su rostro… del color de la leche agria, con dos grandes ojos negros que ardían como si un fuego maldito residiera en ellos, la nariz mucho más fina que antes y su boca… esa macabra sonrisa color sangre que le hacía estremecerse… ese cuadro enmarcado por la rizada cabellera negra… no podía ser… no podía…

-¿Tu eres Krum? Para ser un jugador de quiditch profesional no estás tan en forma… - se burlo- escuche que te vencieron con facilidad- No podía ser ella… no, ella estaba muerta…- Traigan la poción multijugos, ahora Pansy, escucha y escúchame bien, logra tu objetivo y serás una de nosotros oficialmente, veras el despertar del señor tenebroso y la caída de los impuros… fracasa- su voz se volvió amenazante- y yo misma me encargare de ti, como que soy Madame Bellatrix Lestrage Black


	10. Traición

**Antes que nada, sorry por la tardanza, con la escuela muggle, el trabajo, las paginas que administro y el role-play no me inspiro mucho haha ._. Pero sigo aquí._. /**

**Gracias a las únicas tres personitas que en todo este tiempo me dejaron un review**

**SALESIA, Sep… Bella está viva e.e pero con ciertas peculiaridades... ya verás…Respecto a Viktor… agárrate :c voy a ser muy mala con él en el prox cap, Draquito es un genio, ya lo veras… Con leer sangre, se refiere a las letras solamente… lo de leer el latin, allí no hay nada oculto, Harry no es un oráculo, es parte de la transferencia Riddle-Potter y nop, Volde tampoco es oráculo, su abuela la fe y la verdad e.e Ginny no me cae mal…. Pero no me gusta el Harnny o como se llame la pareja e.e**

**Vicky B. Jonas, tratare de seguirla tanto como pueda  
**

**Sailor mercuri o neptune, me alegra que te interese cada vez más, espero que siga siendo asi**

**Este es mi ultimo cap antes de que comience la guerra en todo su esplendor y comience el Dramione con más seriedad, espero, no les parezca demasiado insípido para ser un cap tan importante y que lo disfruten**

**-Ach-**

* * *

**Capitulo 10.- TRAICION**

-Deberíamos buscar la forma de montar las guardias sin forzar a Luna…

-Tienes razón Harry… pero uno de nosotros quedaría solo…

-Ya está resuelto, Malfoy con Neville y yo aparte de mi turno con Harry, hago el turno contigo Hermione

-Olvídalo, mejor sola que mal acompañada

-¿Por qué actúas así Hermione?

-Porque tú has estado actuando como un idiota últimamente

-Vamos, estoy trabajando en eso de ser un creído por lo de ganar la guerra ¿Qué más quieres?

-Lo que yo quiero es algo que tu no me puedes dar- le reprocho con tristeza. Incómodos por la pelea de sus amigos todos miraban hacia otro lado, menos Draco que sabía a qué se refería-Ni tu ni nadie Ronald… Hay cosas que una vez perdidas no pueden ser recuperadas

-¿Así? Dime que es lo que no puedo darte Hermione- se arrodillo frente a ella- bajaría una estrella si tú me lo pidieras

-No importa a estas alturas, tus tenias que haber estado allí…

-¿Estar donde Herms?

-Ya no importa Ron, ahora lo importante es organizarnos para que Luna descanse todas las noches- se levanto, dejándolo allí, con el corazón en la mano- la necesitamos descansada por si hay que huir y si lo del oráculo es cierto y esta drenando sus energías, bueno… - Miro hacia donde su amiga se había sentado aparte- debemos darle lo que podamos de ayuda…

-Guardias segmentadas-sugirió de repente

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto el-niño-que-vivió claramente interesado en las ideas del rubio

-¿Con que dos personas te interesaría compartir turno?

-La primer guardia la haría Longbottom, compartiendo la mitad con la Weasley y la segunda mitad conmigo, yo me quedaría la mitad de la guardia de Granger, tu tomarías la otra mitad con ella, la comadreja tomaría la mitad contigo y Longbottom, que durmió de corrido después de su guardia la otra mitad con él rojito…- Ron bufo al escuchar el nuevo apodo

-De acuerdo- Hermione se volvió a sentar- está dicho, guardias segmentadas entonces

-No deberían preocuparse tanto por mí

-Luna…- todos habían dado un respingo-¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

-Dormí lo suficiente Neville, gracias- su sonrisa era tan linda como siempre, como si no pendiera la sentencia de mortífagos, licántropos e incluso posibles oráculos sobre ellos- ahora deberíamos avanzar si no queremos retrasarnos demasiado

Tomaron sus equipajes, todos menos Draco que lo había dejado la noche anterior para llevar a Luna en hombros.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso Luna?

-Gracias Draco, pero no, Neville me dijo que corriste hasta aquí conmigo en brazos…

* * *

Cuando llego el gran comedor se encontraba lleno… bueno, tan lleno como se puede estar cuando 6 alumnos se lanzan a una secreta misión suicida, la mitad del colegio es sacada por sus padres y otro tanto se fuga, se desaparece o yo que sé antes de que el colegio sea seguro de nuevo. Se sentó a la mesa como los demás.

-¿No hay noticias?- pregunto uno de los chicos

-Nada

-¿Qué sucede Nott?

- Pansy no aparece por ningún lado

-Tú crees...- el moreno miro a su alrededor y se acerco a su amigo- ¿Tú crees que se haya ido a… buscarlos?

- Cállate Zabini- le pidió con inquietud- hablaremos de eso en la sala común…

-Queridos estudiantes de Hogwarts- comenzó la directora- hemos tenido severos problemas de seguridad estos días- los observo con una mescla de compasión y autoridad- gracias al Ejercito de Dumbledore y los estudiantes voluntarios, hemos logrado restaurar las barreras, pero me temo, deberemos revocar las reglas dadas a principio de curso.-Les dio un par de minutos para asimilarlo- A partir de hoy los estudiantes deben estar en sus camas a las 8 y ningún alumno debe ser encontrado fuera de la sala común después de la 6 de la tarde- protestas- por lo que la cena les será servida en estas, como se serviría en su mesa del gran comedor. Los alumnos no saldrán del castillo si no es en compañía de un profesor. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie tiene permitido abandonar los terrenos del castillo, sepan, que un fianto duri protege el castillo y cualquiera que cruce la barrera se desintegrara automáticamente, a menos que yo permita dicho cruce y tengan por seguro que mientras la situación sea tan precaria no lo hare.-Protestas se alzaron de todas las mesas- Temo informarles, que no eh pedido sus opiniones. Estoy avisándoles y punto. Ahora, terminen sus desayunos y vayan a sus deberes

-¿Dónde está Potter?- pregunto medio con reproche, medio esperanzado un Gryffindor de primer año- mama dijo que no era peligroso venir aquí, que aquí estaban los salvadores del mundo mágico… ahora ni siquiera sé nada de mi madre ¿Cómo es que no puedo salir de aquí?

George Weasley jugueteo con desgana su comida, Alexander Stoll, conocía a ese niño de apenas unos días, pero el apellido decía mucho no era muy común en el mundo mágico, Daphne Stoll trabajaba en el ministerio para su padre… era una de los tantos desaparecidos.

-Potter no se encuentra en el colegio por ahora…

-¿Dónde está? – Pregunto un Slytherin – ¿Y qué hay de Granger y Weasley?

-Ellos están cumpliendo con una…- la profesora se aclaro la voz, pensando que decir ¡ni siquiera ella sabía que hacían!- importante tareas…

-No son los únicos que faltan- grito una Hufflepuff desde atrás

-¡Sí! ¿Dónde están?

-¡Basta!- Grito exasperada- Eso, no es de su incumbencia. Si van a estar en el colegio, están bajo mis órdenes y lo que yo digo es lo que se hace.

* * *

Caminaban tan rápido como podían, tenían que ganar terreno y pronto, no querían que los siguieran, así que además de ser tan veloces como podían, Hermione había usado un hechizo para cubrir sus olores. Un ruido detrás de ellos llamo su atención.

-Soy yo- dijo un hombre saliendo de los arbustos con las manos en alto- Tranquilícense

* * *

La sala común de las serpientes bullía de excitación ante la discusión del centro.

-Es hora de hacerlo…- dijo el pálido ojiazul

-Basta Nott- le respondió su moreno compañero- ¿No ves lo que paso la ultima vez?

Algunos murmullos respaldaron al chico. Theodore Nott entrecerró los ojos al escucharlos, subió a una mesa y comenzó a hablar

-Desde que Potter, Granger y Weasley "ganaron" la guerra mágica han sido tratados como reyes en todos lados, con miles de privilegios, cuando se supone que luchaban por la igualdad- Declaro recorriendo la sala con la vista- ¿Qué ha tenido Slytherin de esto? ¡Nada!

Muchos chicos murmuraron mientras asentían con la cabeza… Esto no puede estar pasando, pensaba Blaize.

-¡Basta!- Levanto las manos- Slytherin ha sido tratada igual que antes, si bien no tenemos privilegios, es porque durante la última guerra mágica no luchamos contra Voldemort como los demás…

-Algunos de nosotros regresaron- Dijo un chico alto desde un rincón, obteniendo mas murmullos de aprobación

-¿Tu volviste?-Pregunto el moreno. El chico no respondió- ¿Volviste?- El aludido negó con la cabeza- No podemos volver a caer en el mismo error… Slytherin tiene que apoyar al resto de colegio y…

-¡NO!- grito Theodore desde la mesa- ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¡Nadie respeta nuestra casa! ¡Somos sangre pura y aun así, los premios y dones van para "el trió dorado"- siseo con rabia- ¿Dónde están ahora que Hogwarts los necesita?

-Si, donde- pregunto Astoria Greengrass- No se les ha visto el pelo… ni a Malfoy

-Allí lo tienen- sonrió triunfante- Los héroes abandonaron en el momento menos indicado, ¿Por qué debemos serles leales? ¡Ellos no nos lo son!

-¡Ya basta Nott! ¿Qué buscas? ¿Acaso quieres te expulsen del colegio?

-No- sonrió con arrogancia a Zabini- Chicos- dijo mirando a sus compañeros- Hogwarts no pertenece a Potter y los suyos- Preocupado Blaize metió la mano en su túnica y apretó su varita- Hogwarts es nuestro ¿Quién está conmigo?

Algunos chicos se adelantaron serios, entusiasmados o con miedo, pero a fin de cuentas apoyando al chico.

-¡No!- grito Zabinni esperado- ¿Qué pretenden? ¡No podemos luchar contra quienes nos recibieron de vuelta… seria… seria…

-¿Algo muy mortífago?- Sonrió el ojiazul- No… no pretendo crear mortífagos… ellos no fueron capaces de hacer lo que debían…

-Estas mal- negó con desesperación- Chicos- Miro a sus compañeros- díganme que no están en esta locura…

Algunos se acercaron a él para respaldar sus palabras y se sintió ligeramente conmovido, porque sabía, que una serpiente nunca arriesga la piel a la ligera.

-Son débiles…-murmuro sobre la mesa con enfado-Nosotros- dijo dirigiéndose a su bando- Deberemos tomar lo que nos pertenece… Hogwarts es nuestro- sus partidarios se veían entusiasmados, fieles a los ideales de la vieja casa- Crearemos un clan mejor que los mortifagos

-No te dejare- Soltó sacando su varita- No vamos a luchar contra Hogwarts…

* * *

-¡Viktor!-Grito con alegría Hermione y trato de correr hacia él, pero Draco la detuvo- ¡Suéltame Malfoy!

-¿Qué haces aquí Krum?- pregunto ignorando a la mujer que se jalaba de su agarre.

-Vine a ayudar…

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto mirándolo con suspicacia- ¿Cómo supiste donde estábamos? ¿Por qué no enviaste un patronus? ¿Qué paso con los guerreros de Durmstraung?

Para Hermione eso parecía estúpido, Harry y Neville intercambiaron una mirada que significaba "Malfoy tiene razón" y Ron miro con recelo a Krum y Malfoy. Luna en su lugar se tambaleo un poco.

-¿Qué haces Malfoy? ¡Déjalo en paz y suéltame!- Ordeno Hermione

-Revela la marca del traidor…-murmuro con voz somnolienta- El amigo que no es amigo está presente, muerte si no es descubierto y el eterno purgatorio para el condenado a muerte…

En su lugar el búlgaro se tenso.

-Los encontré porque los mortífagos saben donde están….- mostro sus brazos heridos- Escape de ellos apenas y vine hacia aquí tan pronto como pude…

-El purgatorio… al condenado a muerte… Alecto es la mano maldita del juego…- se desplomo dándole tiempo apenas a Neville de sujetarla

Todos se miraron con algo de sospecha, mientras que Hermione no sabía que hacer…

-Haz un patronus- pidió Ron

-Todos deberíamos…- concordó Malfoy- Si Luna dice que tenemos un traidor… bueno, yo le creo

-¿La chica? Cree que habla con seres que no existe ¿Por qué creerle a una loca?

-No está loca- Dijo levantando su varita y apuntándole sin soltar a su amiga

-Baja eso Longbottom…- Se burlo- te vas a lastimar…

-Expecto Patronum- murmuro en vez de bajarla y su patronus se materializo inmediatamente, los demás lo secundaron

-Estoy demasiado débil – se excuso

-Pues encuentra la fuerza- Rebatió el blondo- Porque no te unirás a nosotros hasta que lo hagas…

* * *

-¿Planeas luchar contra el Slytherin mas fuerte?- se mofo con sorna- guarda eso Zabini, te lastimaras…

-No me importa…

-Pelearemos- se adelanto junto a él otra chica…-Tienes razón Theo, Hogwarts es nuestro, por eso la defenderemos…- Poco a poco los estudiantes de ambos bandos tenían las varitas en mano y se observaban…

-Seguro- se rió- Los Slytherin ya no son lo de antes…- miro a sus partidarios- Serpientes… es hora de irnos de este castillo, ni siquiera nuestra casa se ha librado de estos cobardes…

-No dejaremos que se vayan…-Negó el moreno- Causarías mucho mal allá afuera…

-¿Tu me lo vas a impedir?

* * *

-Pero… es… ¡Es Viktor! ¿Qué les pasa?

-Cállate Granger…-le ordeno sin soltarla- Tu patronus Krum…

* * *

El sonido de una explosión alerto a los que estaban mas cerca, rápidamente corrieron hacia las mazmorras esperando otro ataque, patrulleros, profesores y otros pocos estudiantes valientes llegaron pronto, pero lo que encontraron no era para nada lo que esperaban… la sala común se hallaba visible a través del agujero en la pared

-¡Aqueructo!- Grito una Slytherin tratando de apagar el fuego de las cortinas y muebles

-Desaugneo- lanzo un estudiante haciendo que a otro le creciera la dentadura

-¡Desmaius! – Aturdio Zabinni a uno de sus contrincantes

-¡Devasto!- Grito Nott desde la mesa

-¡Aresto Momentum!- Grito George entrando en escena- ¡Cúbranse!

La devastación de Nott avanzo mas lenta pero avanzo

-¡Que sucede!-Grito aterrada Hanna Habott

-Es una rebelión…- respondió uno de los Sly mas cercanos- Nott quiere tomar la escuela…

Al escuchar eso, inmediatamente Ernie envió un patronus a la directora que se presento al instante.

-¡BASTA!- Por un momento, ambos bandos se detuvieron a mirarla. - ¿Se puede saber que les pasa?

-Esto, directora- comenzó Nott- es el fin de nuestra carrera académica… Evanesta homoformis- Murmuro y desapareció del castillo junto con sus seguidores.

Todos estaban impactados por lo sucedido, pero no tardaron en reaccionar y tratar de ayudar a los heridos

-Por Merlín…- La directora observo todo con aire critico- que dios nos ampare…

* * *

-¡Tu patronus! –Exigio Harry

-Está bien- saco su varita- Expecto…. – Dijo lentamente- ¡Sectunsemp…!

-¡Impedimenta!-Grito Ron antes de que alguien más reaccionara, la ultima palabra había sido muy rápida y los había tomado desprevenidos.

Hermione grito cuando el hechizo reboto contra Viktor. Por instinto Draco la abrazo para que no viera. Neville contemplo todo con estupefacción sosteniendo a Luna y Harry… se llevo las manos al pecho dándose cuenta de que, de no ser por Ron estaría muerto…

-Suéltame- Pidió llorando- ¡Viktor!-Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas pensando en la muerte de su padre-Debo ayudar…

-¡Basta Granger!- Le tomo el rostro con ambas manos- ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame Granger!-Le obliga a verlo a él, mientras Harry corría a tratar de ayudar a Viktor a pesar de que había tratado de matarlo- Potter lo ayudara, tu, solo mírame…

El búlgaro se desangraba lenta y dolorosamente, Harry no sabía qué hacer, recordó cuando el había herido a Malfoy con ese hechizo

-Vulnera… Vulnera Sanetum…- soltó, pidiendo al cielo que funcionara, la heridas comenzaron a sanar y entonces vio algo que llamo su atención…- Esta varita… es muy vieja…. Krum acababa de comprar una ¿No?

Levanto la varita frente a los demás, Draco soltó a Hermione que se giro

-Esa no es la varita de Viktor… - dijo limpiándose un poco las lagrimas

-No- sus ojos grises se ensancharon- Esa varita…- La recordaba perfectamente, muchas veces la había encontrado olvidada en su habitación después de una noche caliente- Esa es la varita de Pansy….

* * *

Todos los alumnos de Slytherin fueron movidos de donde estaban, los heridos fueron llevados a la enfermería y los que estaban bien, se acomodaron en las camas vacías de los dormitorios de otras casas… Minerva miraba por la ventana, preguntándose si el precio pagado había valido la pena.

-Profesora- Llamo desde la puerta

-¿Si Hagrid?

-Estoy preocupado por los chicos… no se ha sabido nada de ellos…

-Yo espero que estén bien…- señalo los pergaminos que aun estaban en su mesa- adelante…

El semigigante los tomo y comenzó a leerlos, estallo en llanto antes del tercero

-Debemos ser fuertes Hagrid, ellos se están jugando la vida por la causa… y solo son unos niños


End file.
